I Luv U Zero
by Wicked-Court
Summary: what happens if Yuuki returns how will zero deal with his feeling for the girl he has to kill? rated M for later lemons on Plz enjoy! ;)
1. The Return

I Luv U Zero

(My version of what happens after they leave

I'm going 2 say this once** I DON"T OWN VAMPITRE KNIGHT!**)

Chapter 1 The Return

It is a cool and clear winter morning after last night's snow fall. I am looking out my large bedroom window thinking of a silver haired hunter that I now realised that I loved way too late I sigh at how I terribly miss Zero Kiryuu, I miss his lavender coloured eyes, his silver hair, his tattoo on the left side of his neck, heck I even miss his smirk. As I think about him I hear the door open and close as my brother Kaname comes up behind me. "Are you alright up here alone Yuuki?" he asks in my ear as he hugs me. "Yes I'm fine big brother and I'm not alone I have Hanabusa to talk with."

I look up at him with a smile as he nods in agreement as he walks out back to his study. In the four years we've been here I still don't know what he does in that study, oh well. I turn back to the large white landscape outside in thought. For the hundredth time in the four years here back that the Kuran Mansion I secretly wish that I was back home at Cross Academy with Zero, the headmaster and of course with my best friend Yori again. I wonder if, no I hope Yori is the new perfect working with Zero to keep the students safe form vampires. I hear a light nock on my door. "Come in." I call as Hanabusa opened the door. "If you don't mind me asking Lady Yuuki but what is bothering you?"

I look down at both the wolf cubs the older one is silver with brown paws and his younger twin brother who is also silver but as faded pink paws. I found them covered in their parent's blood in the woods around the house. They look back up at me with their mix-matching eyes the older brother has one eye that is a light lavender colour and the other eye a dark chocolate brown colour while the younger one also has one eye that is a light lavender colour and the other eye a dark pink colour. Like they will follow me no matter where I go, even to the end of the world. "I just miss my friends and father that's all Hanabusa and please call me Yuuki." I gave him a sad smile as I pet the wolf cubs that are on my lap, I still need to give them both a name. "Have you done what I asked of you Hanabusa and are you going to be coming? I need someone I can trust with us." I ask him as I stand up with the cubs in my arms. "Yes I'm coming with you and he's expecting us in two days." He replies with a slight bow.

"Thank you Hanabusa Aido, you are a good friend." I place my hand on his shoulder with a kind smile on my lips. He nods back with a smile as well as he leaves me to my thoughts. Over the course of the two days we needed to pack without Kaname finding out, but we did it. Tonight is the night before we leave so I am double checking that I have everything I need for tomorrow. After Kaname leaves for a meeting with Ruka and Akatsuki that is going to be at least four hours long I call the car over and we load our bags and in half an hour we are on the road to Cross Academy. The whole car ride I was quite with nervous as the young cubs sleeps next to me. "I know what I'll call them the one older one is Zeki, while the younger one Shiru." As we pull into the drive way I am nervous to see them all again after the way we left.

"If you don't want to then we don't have to go in." He told me kindly with a hand on my shoulder. "No, no I'm fine it's just my nerves at seeing them again." I smile a kind smile at him. "Are you nervous about seeing them or him?" Aido asks me with a small knowing smile. "Both Hanabusa I'm nervous about both." I reply as we get out of the car an as soon as we got out my father was hugging tight. "Yuuki I'm so glad that you're here." My father sounds like he is going to cry as he let me go so that I can breathe again. After I got my breath back Yori came over to hug me with tears in her eyes as well. I can feel someone staring at me with raw hate that it feels like I'm going to drown. But I look up anyway to see Zero staring at me and both the cubs didn't like because they started to growl and swipe their now clawed paws at him.

"Can we stay with you please?" I ask him as I pick up Zeki and Shiru. "Of course you can." "I found them in the snow covered in their parent's blood. I hope you don't mind if they stay with me because they both hate Kaname and I couldn't leave them there alone." I ask him after he calmed down a little he replies. "Yes you can Yuuki just keep an eye on them." I nod my thanks as Yori leads us to the house I can feel Zero glaring at me as he follows to keep everyone safe. The day Class girls are glaring daggers at me again. Once in our rooms I cut my hair back to the length it was when I was human after I put on my day class uniform.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. First Day

Chapter 2 First Day

Once in our rooms I cut my hair back to the length it was when I was human after I put on my day class uniform. The bell just went for first class of the day as I open my door I see Hanabusa waiting for me in the hall wearing the male's day class uniform as well. With Zeki and Shiru by my side I close the door with a click as we walk to class I tell Hanabusa with a smile. "You look good in black, much better than you did in white." Before he can answer back we enter the class room with next to all the girls screaming for Hanabusa to sit next to them or they are trying to pull him away with them. I forgot how annoying the fan girls here are so I yell at them all with an eerily calm and well headed voice.

"Can you all shut the hell up!?" They're so stunned by me shouting that they shut up right away and stop what they are doing. Instead of sitting at the front like I did when I was here last I'm now sitting at the back of the classroom away from all the screaming fan girls and from all my friends. As the teacher came in the classroom I can tell that he's surprised to see me so I look up and see that Zero's old vampire teacher Toga Yagari is still teaching here or possibly just came back himself. When some of the other students try to get close I scare them off with a very cold stare that can rivals Zero's own cold stare and all the students get the message don't piss me off or you will deal with the consequence. I see that Hanabusa is now sitting just behind Zero next to the window, both Zeki and Shiru are sleeping in the empty chairs next to me right now but they growl lowly when someone comes close. So they still know that when people they don't know come near or if they think I'm in danger when they sleep.

Yori has taken on my old habit of sleeping in class I noticed and Zero is watching everyone from his seat by the window. After what feels like hours the bell rings for lunch as I get up both wolf cubs shake themselves awake and look around on guard, I smile at their protective attitude as we head down to lunch I show no emotion something I learned from Zero years ago. We get to the big old white Oak tree and we sit and begin eating I gave them both some stake while I eat my lunch under the shade of the big tree. After lunch we had a couple more lessons but I slept in those after the last lesson I left to go to my room for the night. As I open the door I see two collars on the desk waiting for me, I close the door after Zeki and Shiru came in and as I walk over to the desk I see a note with them it says.

_To Yuuki, These collars are for both Zeki and Shiru to wear so that they won't get lost they already have their names and pictures that represents them on for you to know which one is for whom. From an old and dear friend. _

The note doesn't say anything else so I put it down to look at the collar the lavender one has Zeki written on it in white and a picture of Zero's tattoo on both sides and the dark pink one has Shiru written on it in white as well and a picture of a cherry blossom on one side and a bell on the other. I bend down with both collars in hand as I put the collars on I see that they fit perfectly. "Well let's go to bed it's been a long day for us all." I smile as I set up both their beds next to mine. As I get ready for bed I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "I'm coming." I call back as I put on my short sleeve knee length lavender night gown. I open the door to see both Zero and Yori. "Yes what can I help you with Perfects?" I ask with a hard tone with both Zeki and Shiru on either side of me growling, they got here fast.

"What's wrong with you Yuuki what happened to the girl we use to know and love?" Yori asks me worry clear in her voice, deep down I don't want to do this to them but I have to, if I want to keep them both safe from me. "She was never real now was she? I mean I am a vampire that was turned into human and now I'm a vampire again. So was she ever real?" I know that I stuck a cord in Yori but I don't know about Zero. "Don't say that please we care about you." Yori tries to convince me with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Really you both care about me? One of you is planning to kill me so how is that caring about me, Sayori Wakaba?" I ask her using her full name instead of her shorten one Yori. Before Yori can reply Zero answers instead. "She is trying to be your friend again, Kuran don't you see that?"

I look between them as I tell them in a low and deadly voice. "Get out of my room." As they begin to leave, I shut the door behind them and listen to what they're saying for a little bit. "She's just stressed that's all Zero, She will be the Yuuki we know again and soon I promise and then we can figure this out." Yori tells him and he replies back the way Zero does best by walking away. I'll go finish un-packing my things I can feel my hunger for vampire blood as my eyes change to blood red.


	3. Arguing With Zero

Chapter 3 Arguing With Zero

I'll go finish un-packing my things I can feel my hunger vampire blood as my eyes change to blood red. I look over to the twins and see that their eyes are glowing as well which means that they are the wolf guardians of the Kuran family. I can feel the hunger growing stronger the longer we stand here, oh how I hate this vampire curse I can hear someone coming this way so I hide and wait for them to pass. I see Zero patrolling around the grounds. "Why she's back here?" He asks himself as he walks away. I see Hanabusa is also looking for me.

"Yuuki where are you?" He calls out for me; I run from the school grounds until I hear a level-E vampire trying to hunt for blood, the vampire had no idea that it is going to die I grab it and drink before it can scream, as the blood flow down my dry throat I think is this what I really am now a monster to feed of blood. Before I notice how long I've been out the vampire in my grip turns to dust and I begin to walk back home. I see that both Zeki and Shiru are keeping an eye on the shadows around us as we get closer we stick in the shadows more, as we listen out for both Zero or Yori we slowly make our way back to our bedroom, as we get closer to the house I suddenly stop as I smell the delicious smell of Zero's blood not that far from where I stand, in fact I can smell it just to my left side.

"Where are you Kuran?" Zero yells as he walks around looking for me. I stand still a little longer to make sure that he's gone so that I don't get caught by him. As I slip in my room I think that I'm now in the clear but as I close the door and turn to go to my bed I see that he's waiting for me. "Shit." I swear under my breath as I give him a small smile. "hey Zero, what you doing in here?" I ask as he pulls out his gun and points it at me ready to shoot. "Don't you dare hey Zero me, Kuran where were you tonight?" He all but yells in that cold tone of voice he has. "I was out in town having a drink but I didn't kill any humans if that's what you're worried about." I reply just as coldly back at him. As he gets up and walks to the door I tell him. "But a fellow level-E vampire is now dead so that's one less vampire you are going to kill."

He didn't pause or say a word so if he heard me than he doesn't care. I sigh as I lie down on the bed as Hanabusa walks in and sits next to me. "You do know that he will find out about the curse and that you are falling to a level-E vampire no matter what you do or say." "I know, I know but he won't find out yet I promise you that he will stay safe that little bit longer." I reply as I sit up straight. I notice that both Zeki and Shiru are sleeping on my pillow curled together. "Well good night Lady Yuuki and I hope that everything ends well." He smiles as he leaves as I see my lavender IPod and I got a fabulous idea.


	4. The Concert

Chapter 4 The Concert

"Well good night Lady Yuuki and I hope that everything ends well." He smiles as he leaves as I see my lavender IPod and I got a fabulous idea. I pick up my IPod as I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I see my father at the table reading the newspaper. "Can I give a concert tonight in the ball room under my other name The Bleeding Rose?" He looks up at me from over the top of the paper with a smile. "I don't see why not and besides it would do the students some good this late in the year."

I smile as I turn away and run back up to my room to get everything ready for the concert. I look through my different Bleeding Rose outfits until I see my long strapless red dress with a single white rose on the corner of the right shoulder, White rose mask with splatters of red on it, red heeled boots and white rose gloves that end at the elbows. In the past I would have made my look short. While I'm getting dressed I'm thinking of what song to sing, then it hits me 'Trap Of Love'. After I finish getting dressed I hear a knock and I know it's time for the concert. As I walk to the ball room I stay out of sight and I left both wolf cubs in my room to sleep. "Everyone please quiet down. Now I have a special guest with us tonight Bleeding Rose!" While I get on my head mic I can hear everyone getting excited to have a concert here. "Everyone please be quiet. I would like to welcome her to the stage!" He introduced me as he got off with the crowd cheering like made. "I will be singing a song that the Hex Girls and I wrote together called 'Trap Of Love' so I hope you all like it." The beat begins and I sing my song with closed eyes.

_"Your_ _unfeeling heart imprisons me."_ I open my eyes slowly with a hurt look in them. _"Carless eye, to blind to see."_ I let my eyes look through the crowd until they land on a pair of lavender ones. _"Empty words, an iron cage."_ I look away as I take a step forward. _"Broken heart, bleeding rage."_ I place my right hand over my heart. _"Can't wait for you and me."_ My voice changes to a slightly higher pitch as I remove it from over my heart. _"It's time I break free."_ As my pitch returned to normal I lift my right hand out to the crowd. _"_

_Trap of Love."_ I bring it back to over my heart for a little. _"Snared by desire."_ I move my head over to the right. _"Trap of Love."_ I look forward again as I move forward. _"Burned by your fire."_ I walk to the left side of the stage. _"Trap of Love."_ I have the lighting change to a low. _"Snared by desire."_ Smoke started to move around my feet. _"Trap of Love."_ The lights played broken hearts around me. _"Beware the trap of love."_ I walk back to the center.

_"Let me be, it's time we part."_ The smoke turns into a light lavender mixed with red colour. _"Set me free, un-cage my heart."_ I walk over to the right of the stage. _"Can't wait for you and me."_ My voice changes pitch again. _"It's time for you to see."_ The lights behind me change to snow covered with roses.

_"Trap of Love."_ The snow turns red _"Snared by desire."_ I move my head to the right. _"Trap of Love."_ I look forward again. _"Burned by your fire."_ The lights around me show fire burning broken hearts. _"Trap of Love."_ Most of the crowed was singing the song with me now. _"Snared by desire."_ I walked back to the center. _"Trap of Love."_ The lights show broken hearts in cages as I back up. _"Beware the trap of love."_ I sang softly as I back into the dark. The students love my performance. "Thank you Bleeding Rose well I hope you all liked the show now go back to you dorms please." My father calls to the disappointed group of students that there wasn't going to be any more tonight. As I go back to my room I see Hanabusa waiting for me. "It looks like you were a big hit, Lady Yuuki." He is the only one beside my father who knows.


	5. Winter Break Starts

Chapter 5 Winter Break Starts

"It looks like you were a big hit, Lady Yuuki." He is the only one beside my father who knows. "Thanks Hanabusa." I thank him kindly as I go to bed. **"Please I'm scared, I love you."** A little girl called to a boy too far for me to see. The snow then turned red with the blood of the boy. I sit up with big wide scared eyes. "What is that? Am I having the visions again?" I whisper to myself as I go back to sleep but all night I kept turning and twisting like I did when I first started to have the visions when I was human.

The morning sunlight dances over my closed eyelids as I try to sleep but to no use. All day I can hear people talking about The Bleeding Rose singing here at Cross Academy last night. As everyone begins to enter the classroom I take my seat at the back corner next to the window. As I look out at the winter wonderland before me I think soon winter break starts and it will only be me, Zeki, Shiru, Hanabusa, Father and Zero in the empty building, great I'll be able to stay away from them easier so that they are safe and hopefully I can think on how to be close to Zero again without him knowing that I'll be a level-E one day. I notice Yori walking over to me with a smile on her face.

"I'll be staying over the winter break as well Yuuki, so that we can catch up and talk about the past four years!" "That's great Yori." I tell her while on the inside I'm cursing why do you have to stay Yori? **"No I don't need any friends just you, please they'll kill me!"** The girl screams to the same boy as before but now I can see silver hair. I lose my focus for a moment as the bell rings for lunch with Zeki and Shiru in my arms. As I sit under the old Oak with the cubs they start to growl and bark at someone. "Zeki, Shiru what is it boys?" I ask them until I see who it is R…Rido! "No, you're dead! How is that you're here?" I yell at him as I pick both wolf cubs and run into the forest away from him. As I run I can hear his evil voice speak so clearly to me. "You can never escape me Yuuki I will always come for you and your blood." As I listen everything is now quiet like Rido was never here. As I head back I see that most students have gone home for winter break. By dinner everyone has gone home, as we eat I don't look anyone in the eye. "So Yuuki can you tell us how you found the wolf cubs exactly?"

My father Kaien asks me. "While I was out in the woods after the first snow fall I heard a couple of pained howls so I followed th sound to find a pack of wolfs all dead until I see two little cubs covered in their parent's blood so I ran over to them, cleaned them gave them food and water and they've been with me ever since." "What are their names?" Yori asks me with interest she always did love animals but some didn't always love her back. "The older twin is Zeki and the younger one is Shiru." I tell them before I head for bed. Winter break is over before it can even began, with all the students back ready for another term of learning and catching up with each other.


	6. An Old Face Returns

Chapter 6 An Old Face Returns

Winter break is over before it can even began, with all the students back ready for another term of learning and catching up with each other. As I walk down the hall I hold my head as I see the same young girl but she's now in a cage. **"I'm so, so sorry it won't happen again." **"I swear all I need is some sleep and I'll be fine." I tell myself as I walk into the classroom and sit at the back next to the window again away from everyone. While I am trying to get some much needed sleep with my heads on the desk I can still hear people well mainly the boys saying that we are having a new female teacher today, but I don't really care as long as I'm not bothered by them or the class because I can be quiet nasty when I want to be.

"Hello class I'm your teacher Trixie Sunstone. Please call me Trixie and raise your hand if you have something to ask me. So I'm teaching breathers am I now? This will be fun." I look up at the name that is given to us; the teacher at the front of the classroom has short curly dark brown that changes into a light brown near hair that sits just above her shoulders as it contrast against her perfect tan, a short sleeve ocean blue top with matching skirt with a black belt, headband, bag, bracelets and heels. A perfect feminie body with curves in all the right places. As I look in her perfect sunset coloured eyes, I know that this is the same Trixie from my past, my unwanted past. Without think I get up from my desk and run as fast as I can from the classroom, I can hear Yori and Hanabusa calling after me and telling the teacher that they will bring me back.

Why is she here and why now? Could it be that she knows that Rido is here and is after me again? But what if _they_ are here as well with Trixie then it will be even harder to run from my unwanted past but I'll make sure that it stays in the past. "Yuuki!" I stop and listen for my name to be called again. "Yuuki! Where are you?" That's Zero's voice, but why would Zero care about me I know he hates me but the longer I stand her the more I can hear the others calling for me as well, I feel fur against my feet I look down to see both Zeki and Shiru with a worried look in their eyes as I pick them up. "Don't worry I'm fine now that you both are here with me." I whisper to them as I hug them close getting a lick on both my cheeks. I smile as I make my way away from everyone that is calling my name. I walk through the female sun dorms as quietly as I can as I get close to my room in the headmasters house I begin to breathe a little thinking that I won't need to run into the others.

I make my way up the stairs and into my room without being caught so I realise a breath I am holding the whole way. I place the cubs in their beds as I get ready for my own because today has been exhausting for the three of us. As I lie in bed I can hear a faint howl in the distance and the front door opening and closing. "Yes I think we can start a new Night Class, Kaname." I freeze at what my father said to my big brother Kaname.


	7. A New Night Class

Chapter 7 A New Night Class

"Yes I think we can start a new Night Class, Kaname." I freeze at what my father said to my big brother Kaname. "Thank you and I hope that we can work together again after what happened four years ago Headmaster Kaien Cross." Kaname replies back to my father as he leaves. Kaname is here? That means that he will try to control me again like back at the mansion and want me in the Night Class with him. No point in thinking about it now as I go to sleep, all night I had a rough night sleep. The morning sun is being cruel today as I try to shield my eyes from it. After a couple of minutes of trying to sleep I get up and ready for the day ahead of me with my big brother back. I make my way slowly down to the table with Zero, Hanabusa and my father waiting for me to explain.

Before I can get to the bottom of the stairs the door opens to reveal my brother, Ruka, Rima, Senri, Akatsuki, Takuma and Siren. With all of them in the Night Class uniform and they look as stunning as ever in the white. "Why good morning Kaname. Is everything fine in the Moon dorms?" Kaien asks my big brother with a worried voice by the sound of it. "Yes it's like we never left. What I came to ask is that can Yuuki wear the white of the Night Class instead of the black of the Day Class?" Kaname tells the headmaster. "What gives you the right to decide things for her?" Zero shouts at him as he slams he's hand on the table, why is he defending me if he hates me so much? "She belongs with me in the Night Class and as far away from you as possible." Kaname shoots back at Zero with a smirk by the sound of his voice. I take in a deep breath and walk in with Zeki and Shiru by my sides. "No She doesn't, I belong in the Day Class with my friends, Kaname. Not where you think I belong." I coldly told him with a look in my eyes that even caused Zero to shut up before he can reply.

"If you don't want to lose me than let be in the Day Class with Hanabusa and let him keep an eye on me, I'm not a little girl big brother I don't need you to look out for me every second of the day." I continue to tell him in the same tone that now has everyone listening to what I have to say. "I understand that you are looking out for your bride to be and it's sweet of you to care but I only love you as my big brother not a lover, I love someone else. So if you want to can create a new Night Class and attend Cross Academy again then I won't stop you. But I will not act like I love you more than a brother because I don't." I finish telling them, I begin to go back to my room when Kaname tells me in a deadly tone.

"You will be my wife by the end of the year and you cannot stop our wedding." With that said all of the Nigh Class left to get some sleep in the Moon dorms before their classes start. I am about to leave when Kaien asks. "Where were you yesterday, Yuuki?" Shit I knew this was going to come from one of them including my father. "I needed to clear my head that's all, nothing bad happened." I tell them as I head up to my room again. After a couple of hours someone is knocking on my door. "Go away!" I tell them but my door opens like they didn't hear me and I stop breathing for a moment at who just entered my room.


	8. Zero Finds Out

Chapter 8 Zero Finds Out

"Go away!" I tell them but my door opens like they didn't hear me and I stop breathing for a moment at who just entered my room. I look straight into lavender coloured eyes as the door closes behind him. "What can I do for you today, Hunter?" I ask him coldly as he comes towards me. "Can you tell me what's wrong, tell me please." He asks me with worry. I am about to reply to his question when I feel my head get heavy and fall forward but I never hit the ground, I can still hear what they others are doing or saying. I can hear my door open and close and Hanabusa say with worry. "I fear that we are running out of time." "What do you mean?" Yori asks worried about me. "It's not my place to answer only Yuuki can answer your questions." He replies, Zero asks him. "The other day she said she killed a fellow level-E what did she mean?"

"Again I can't tell you only Yuuki can." He replies to the question as I get picked up by Zero. Why did Zero catch me? He carries me down to the infirmary while he puts me gently on the bed I get out in a weak and dry voice. "Ze…ro." I don't know what the time is but it feels like hours have passed. The first thing I see after opening my eyes is my father, Yori, Hanabusa, Zeki, Shiru and Zero waiting for me to wake. Why is Zero still here? "What happened?" I ask as I sit up in bed causing both cubs, now the size of a rabbit to jump onto the bed.

"You became unconscious." Hanabusa replies with a worried look. "Yuuki what's going on?" Yori asks me scared for me but before I can answer her Trixie walks in and replies like it's a normal topic. "It's the curse on the aristocratic and pureblood vampire twins, No thanks to the hunters." "I thought that the curse was for the hunter families, not vampires?" Zero asks confused. "You're right about the hunters having a curse but do you know how the curse started for the hunter families?" She asks back at him with a light smirk on her red lips. "No I don't but you're going to tell us aren't you." Zero crosses his arms over his chest. "Once in the beginning both Vampires and Vampire Hunters were from the same powerful race. Until one day the darkest of the deceivers decided to leave the light and good in their hearts and became the first ever vampire families here. Each pureblood and aristocratic has a different crest and the darkest of them all became the pureblood vampires of this world with the ability to change into their crest. While the purest of them gave up almost everything but anti-vampire magic to become the first vampire hunters to balance everything out.

But because the vampires could change to their crest form the Hunters made it that having twins very rare so that they can curse the twins with all of their family's power but it makes them fall to Level-E. But they also made it that pureblood twins the rarest and most powerful of all vampire twins. So when the curse starts on them, they can hear and see the past of all vampires and vampire hunters from the start all the way up to now. So in return the vampires cursed the hunters to also have no twins and well you know the rest." Trixie tells him as she sits down next to me on the bed. Before I can say something to her Zero yells at me. "So all this time you have been falling to a level-E and you haven't told us?" He sounded calm but I know better than that with growing up with him for four years I know him well.


	9. The Masquerade Ball

Chapter 9 The Masquerade Ball

"So all this time you have been falling to a level-E and you haven't told us?" He sounded calm but I know better than that with growing up with him for four years I know him well. "No I didn't, Why would I tell you anything that will help you kill me, Kiryuu?" I ask him as I get out of bed and begin to leave when Zeki starts to bark at something while protecting both me and Shiru from harm. "What is it Zeki, uh boy? What do you smell?" I ask as I look in the direction he is barking. I see a young Day Class girl hiding behind the curtain with a shy smile on her thin but full lips; she has a white collar on that matches her long pure white hair in a braid over her right shoulder with a side fringe over one eye, pure raven colour eyes that seem to glow and change colour in the low lighting. "Hello my name is Angvil."

Her voice sounds like angels singing a forbidden song. Without thinking I push her against a wall with my fangs bared. She smells like _her_; I don't trust anyone that smells like her! Zero pulls me off and apologises to her saying I'm not normally like this to Day Class students. I walk out of the room to go and study for the test that will decide on which class sets up the ball room for the upcoming ball. The theme for this year is a Masquerade ball. As I walk to my room I run into Maria! I didn't see her when Kaname shorted out the Night Class. "Carful Kuran, you might hurt Zero and I will not let that happen." She whispers deadly in my ear as she passes me. I look at her retreating form with cold eyes as I head for my room before I can go any further Maria grabs my arm and drags me to an empty bathroom. "Drink if you are to stay around Zero." She offers her neck and I helplessly drink from it as my lust for blood takes over and I feed. The next morning I wake up early and get ready for the day, I put a hand on my throat as my hunger starts to take over but I control it and go down to breakfast.

After we finished eating I head to class and I see that I'm the first one here so I take my seat and get some sleep, before long everyone enters even Zero and we take the test. I breeze through it this time round and I finish first, so I take a little nap while I wait for the others to finish. I can sense someone walking closer to me and the cubs, so I lift my head to see Zero walking towards me. I look around the classroom and by everyone's smiling ad chatting faces we don't have to set up for the ball tonight. "Yes, what can I do for you?" I coldly ask him which makes everyone stop what they're doing and look at us at hearing my voice. I now have the rep of being the scariest student here.

"The headmaster wants to see you." He replies as I let a sigh leave my lips. I pick up Zeki and Shiru and follow Zero out of the room and to see my father with Hanabusa following close behind. I wonder what my father wants anyway, oh well I'll find out soon enough. As we enter his office I stop in my tracks. Why is Kaname here as well? I take a deep breath and walk in to see my father and Kaname talking about me! "I still think that she should be in the Night Class with me and the other Vampires." Kaname argues with the headmaster. "You heard her yesterday Kaname, she wants to stay in the Day Class and I for one will not argue with her." My father replies calmly with his hands intertwined together before infront of his mouth. I realise a breath as I speak. "I hear you want to see me headmaster?" They both look over at me with mixed expressions. "I will talk with you later Headmaster, Good day Yuuki." Kaname bows slightly as he leaves us alone.

"Yes, you see I'm worried about you." He sighs as he gets up and walks around the desk. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me but you need to keep an eye on Angvil." I tell them. "You mean the new girl that Zero's been showing around the school and have been spending time with?" He asks me I stop breathing at what he said; Zero has been spending time with her! "And I want to give you this dress for the ball tomorrow night." My father continues as he hands me a dress and mask. I look at the dress in my arms; it's a silver sleeves resting just off the shoulders ball gown that changes into a flowing winter dress by unclipping the lavender rose on the hip, it has lavender stones going around the waist and neck line, a pair of silver silk gown gloves that end at end just past the wrist with a lavender ring and bracelet on the right glove. The mask is a lavender colour with small silver roses that glow in the low lighting the same as the stones on the dress. "It's gorgeous; it must have cost you a fortune to get this for me." I am speechless. "That's not all." He hands me a silver box, I open it to find a pair of glass lavender slippers and a silver necklace with a lavender gun on it. "Thank you." I thank him as I take them back to my room to try it on to see if it fits. Before I can try it on I see some white out the corner of my eye and I follow it to the ball room. As I step into the large room I see her standing there in a Day Class uniform, waiting with a smile on her face. "I knew you would come, for you could sense me even in this form." She giggles behind her hand.

"You're a smart girl; even though I'm not in my real body you knew it was me." "W…What?!" I stutter shock on my face. "We have a bond that is thicker than blood, I remember the night we last met don't you?" She asks me. "How can I forget that night was when your real face was covered in our blood! Black Cat Deception Le'darkblood." I hiss her name as I pull out Artemis. "You always did have a habit of not following the rules, but that's why I choose you." She laughs again as she walks closer to me. I hold her shoulder as I pull Artemis back. "So you are here to kill me than." She states as I pull it down but stop just before I can cut her. "Why are you so surprised that you can't kill me? You can't kill the one that gave you this life." She continues as she looks up at me with those raven eyes of hers. I can't move from where I am standing, as she looks at me with an unwavering gaze. "For a deceiver can't kill her master as the nature of a deceiver is cruel, cold and manipulative."

She pushes me back as I see a figure on the balcony with a brown raven mask on over her face but the thing that makes me stop is the short brown hair that frames her face. _Crescent_ I think as she throws Black a white rose wipe, and she attacks but I block it with Artemis as I hear what sounds like Zero shouting. "Yuu-!" I turn my head to see if I can find the person that said my name but I get stabbed by the thorns on the wipe as I cut her shoulder. "Look at what you did; now I have to heal this body and it takes a long time to heal." She tells me as she holds her hurt shoulder and looks at me. Crescent jumps down next to her as I pass out onto the floor, the last thing I hear before everything goes dark. "Carry her, my daughter." I wake up to a dark room and I see that the moon is full tonight; I look around and notice that Zeki and Shiru are in the bed with me asleep. "You're missing a great ball and no one knows that you're not there." I hear from the corner of the room. "I thought you were dead Crescent." I reply as I sit up and two young brown ravens squawk at me from the end of the bed.


	10. Yuuki Stops Zero

Chapter 10 Yuuki Stops Zero

"I thought you were dead Crescent." I reply as I sit up and two young brown ravens squawk at me from the end of the bed. "Kree, Raven, calm down girls she won't hurt me." Crescent tell the birds and they stop but they caused Zeki and Shiru to wake and bark at them. "Zeki, Shiru down boys I'm fine." I pet them and they stop and sit waging their tails happily. I see that they are now the size of a cat and still growing. "Why did you go with her, after what she did?" I ask as I look at the bed away from her. I can see from the corner of my eye that she tilted her head with a smirk on her lips at the way I'm acting. "Your silver hair friend is cute but I love my boyfriend more." She tells me as I look up with shock on my face, she has a boyfriend and who is it? As if to read my mind a silver haired man walks over and kisses her with his arms around her waist. "Z…Zero?" I ask stunned at what I am seeing before my eyes. "No, but good guess."

He replies as it hits me it has to be Ichiru, Zero's twin brother but he's dead, isn't he? "Yes I was dead but Black Cat resurrected me and gave me a second chance and she gave me what I wanted to be, a level-C vampire." Ichiru answers like he read my mind and he probably has because Black's level-C are different than our own. I can hear one of my favourite songs play, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, and everyone dancing in time with the beat, I ask her again. "Why did you go with her, after what she did?" "She was the only one that saw me as me. She was kind to me when no one would give me the time of day! She became the family I always wanted and that day when she came to Rido I wanted to help." She replies with a smile as Ichiru tightens his grip around her. I wonder when she brought him to life. "She resurrected him not long after Zero drank his blood, he was confused to begin with but after she explained it all to him he asked if he could become part of the family.

When I asked her if we should test his loyalty first he thought I was you and tried to attack but again Black explained it to him that I am your older twin and he saw that we are not that different and over some time we fell for each other and here we are now." Crescent explains to me. She steps into the light of the moon and I can see her clearly. She's wearing a black top and it ties around her neck that shows her midriff, a black battle skirt, with a trench coat over the top that is a light shade of black. I can see Black's Bone-mark as a tattoo around her upper left thigh. She has the white rose wipe that Black used at her hip curled. As I listen to the ball down stairs from where I am I can hear laughing and dancing and talking. Nothing seems out of place and I feel my heart break when I realise that Zero doesn't know that I'm not there but is a masquerade ball. I let a tear slip down my check as I sit here. "It looks like I have something that you don't for once. How does it feel to have nothing for once dear sister?" She asks with a deadly smile on her black lipstick covered lips. I just let my tears flow down my checks as I let the heartbreak take over.

While I am crying I hear talking not that far from this room and it sounds like Black Cat and Zero! I get out of bed and run to them with the cubs close behind me. I run into the room to see Black Cat in her true form of a black bra like top, black mini skirt, elbow length Goth gloves that end over the hand, Goth make-up, knee high heeled boots, black collar, black cat ears and tail shown with white fangs glowing over her black lips. Her eyes are a dark rainbow colour with her Bone-mark of a black dragon eye with devil wings on the side on her chest. She has short straight black hair that reaches her shoulder and her side fringe covers her right eye. I walk in and pull out my own hunter gun called the Bleeding Rose that I found while I was still at the castle going throw my mother's things. Zero stands infront of her and says to me. "Yuuki if you join her court then you won't fall to a level-E." Zero tells me with a worried look. "I can still kill her." I reply but I stop when I see tears in the corner of his eyes, why is he worried about me? I look up at Black Cat and she looks angry so she speaks. "Yuuki be a dear and hold Zero in place."

I then feel my body move on its own and I remember this is what happened with Zero when Shizuka told him to hold me. Zero tries to move but my grip only gets tighter. "Why are you doing this to Yuuki?!" Zero yells as She bites my neck. "It's her punishment for being tamed by you." She laughs lightly as she goes to bite Zero. I manage to shot myself in the leg to move again and stop her from touching him. "Don't you dare think about take anything else away from me!" I yell at her with my fangs bared and ready to strike. "Yuuki…" Zero starts but I interrupt him. "What were you thinking you idiot?" "I know that look in your eyes, you plan to kill me even if you die as well because you can't live with a broken heart." She laughs as I get ready to shoot. Zero just stands there stunned by what he hears. I manage to shoot her in the shoulder as Crescent comes wearing her mask. "Do what you want just don't kill either of them." Black Cat tells her as she walks out. I try to follow but she blocks me. "What you're not going to introduce us?" She asks with a laugh as I knock off her mask. "Zero with is my older twin sister Crescent." I tell him as he walks behind me to see the girl before me that is my mirror look alike.


	11. Zero Meets Crescent & Her Boyfriend

Chapter 11 Zero Meets

Crescent & Her Boyfriend

"Zero with is my older twin sister Crescent." I tell him as he walks behind me to see the girl before me that is my mirror look alike. "Ah so you're the famous Zero I've heard so much about, I must admit you are cute but my boyfriend is way cuter than you." Crescent smiles as she paces back and forth, she always did love to play mind games with people. "So have you changed your name yet or are you still a Kuran?" I ask her wanting to know if she has as I put my gun in my jacket pocket. "Yes I have changed it from that sinful name it's now Crescent Wicked Le'darkblood and I would like you to meet my boyfriend as I'm sure that you both would like to catch up."

Crescent giggles lightly. "No, if you do that than you tarnish Zero's memory of him!" I yell at her as I pull out Artemis and ran at her. "The Crescent I knew wasn't even that cruel even after the beating you got from Kaname!" I scream with murder in my eyes as I am blocked by the wipe in her hands. "I changed from that defenceless little girl and don't you think that he has a right to know? Now who is being cruel Yuuki?" She asks as we attack each other and our animals attack each other. "Yuuki who is she exactly and what are you both talking about?"

Zero asks me confused as well as worried. I jump away from her and sigh. "She is my twin sister who is slightly older than me, Zero. She would get bashed, abused and even rapped from Kaname as he hated her cause she could change into a wolf early cause for some reason it laid dormient in me and me turning human didn't help. But one day our parents got a couple teachers for us so that we can learn on how to kill vampire hunters and protect ourselves, as you might have figured out already Trixie was one of them with the other being Black Cat.

The day Rido attacked us she was helping him and so was Crescent cause she was smiling at all of the family blood spilt. That was right before mother took me to another room and sealed my memories and vampire genes away for me to be protected." I explain to him as Crescent giggles silently to herself as she remembers what happens that fateful night as well. "So tell me Yuuki have you changed your name yet or are you still a Kuran even though Zero hates the name and you are not a loyal fiancé to Kaname because you love another?" She surprises me with her question but I answer her anyway. "Yes I'm a Cross and not a Kuran at least anymore. I'm proud to have Kaien Cross as my father!" I hear Zero's small intake of breath as I tell her this. "I wonder why you returned to Cross Academy, was it to see your friends or to see the one you truly love instead?" she hums as she walks around us like a predator stalking her helpless prey. "Where is Hanabusa is right now? I bet he's at the ball having fun and not thinking about you. What about Yori? She's having fun and doesn't know you're in trouble. The Headmaster doesn't know that you're hurting deep inside and he doesn't want to know. Now that leaves Zero." I turn to look up at Zero. "What do you think he was doing all this time?

He was planning ways to kill you in cold blood." Crescent laughs like a little girl. "In the four years you were away he didn't think about you once. No one cares about you Yuuki; just leave make everyone's life better." She continued as I realise that she's right, I lose everyone that I hold dear. "You're right, I should just leave. Zeki, Shiru stop." They stop and run over to me whining at my tone as I pick them up. "No, Yuuki don't listen to her." Zero tries to convince me. "You can't honestly tell me Zero, that whenever when you thought of me that it wasn't ways to kill me. Can you Zero?" I ask him as I look him straight in the eyes. "…" As all I got from him. "As I thought." I then decided to sing 'A Thousand Miles.' With my eyes closed.

_"Making my way downtown, Walking fast, Faces pass __And I'm home bound."_ I sing gently. _"Staring blankly ahead, Just making my way, Making a way, Through the crowd."_ My voice echoes through. _"And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder…."_ I think back to when I first meet Zero.

_"If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, Would pass me by, 'Cause you, know I'd walk, A thousand miles, If I could, Just see you, Tonight."_ I remember when I was in the Kuran mansion.

_"It's always times like these, When I think of you, And I wonder, If you ever, Think of me."_ I let a tear fall as I open my eyes. _"'Cause everything's so wrong, And I don't belong, Living in your, Precious memories."_ I look him in the eye. _"'Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder…."_ I let my memories flow through me as I sing.

_"If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, Would pass me by, 'Cause you know I'd walk, A thousand miles, If I could, Just see you, Tonight."_ I think at how I should have never left with Kaname and stayed with Zero.

_"And I, I Don't want to let you know __I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't…."_ Zeki and Shiru are howling lightly with my song. _"Making my way downtown, Walking fast, Faces pass, And I'm home bound."_ Zero looks shocked by my voice. _"Staring blankly ahead, Just making my way, Making a way, Through the crowd."_ I hear Crescents birds flying to her. _"And I still need you, And I still miss you, And now I wonder…."_ I am almost finished my song.

_"If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, Would pass us by, 'Cause you know I'd walk, A thousand miles, If I could, Just see you…"_ Ichiru is by the door now. _"If I could fall, into the sky, Do you think time, Would pass me by, 'Cause you know I'd walk, A thousand miles, If I could, Just see you, If I could, Just hold you, Tonight."_ I finish my song on a soft note.

"A voice of a fallen angel much like her sister's." Ichiru claps as he comes out of the dark. "I…Ichiru?" Zero asks shocked to see his dead brother alive. "Yes it's me; Zero Black had a kind heart and brought me back." He explains to Zero. Before I can say something Crescent has him in her grip, neck bare. "Black said not to kill either of you but she never said about turning Zero here in to one of our vampires, of course he would be a level-D but that's how it goes." She laughs as she shrugs her shoulders. As she shows her fangs and inches closer to his neck. "We didn't talk about Zero changing." Ichiru sounds upset. "I know but you'll become a level-B vampire if he is so…"

She leave it open. "You have a far point so turn him but make him a lower level-D." Ichiru smiles at her the way I look at Zero but he doesn't notice all cause I am a pureblood vampire princess. "You love her don't you, Ichiru." Zero manages to ask his brother even though he is in my sister's grip. "Yes I do and when I found out that she is a vampire and what she had to do and what happened to her I didn't care because she is still the same girl I fell in love with." Ichiru explains to him.


	12. Yuuki's Past Is Told

Chapter 12 Yuuki's Past Is Told

"Yes I do and when I found out that she is a vampire and what she had to do and what happened to her I didn't care because she is still the same girl I fell in love with." Ichiru explains to him. "Why don't you tell Zero here what happened with our training?" Crescent teases me. "Why would you bring that up? It's in the past where it should stay!" I yell at her, I'm not telling Zero that I was trained to kill him and that if I had my memories when I met him than I would have tried to kill him for real. "Why Yuuki, he needs to know if you're going to be friends again." She baits me but I will not take it. "Yuuki what is she talking about?" Zero asks me still confused about what we are talking about. "Trust me Zero it's better if you don't know!" I try and convince him not to ask anymore but Zero being Zero he asks.

"Why Yuuki, I tried that when I was falling to a level-E yet you still found out!" "He's right you know. Are you afraid that he will hate even more you if he knows about your past that you tried so hard to run from?" Crescent chants lightly like this a game and to her it probably is. I look over to him to see his gorgeous lavender eyes full of worry and are full of what love? I let out a small sigh as I tell him the truth as I can't lie to him while he looks at me like that. "You need to know the truth about our training from when we were little girls Zero, but I don't know how you will take it. As you know Black taught me how to kill vampire hunters and to protect myself but she also taught me to make it that no other vampire could smell my blood or hear it being spilled as it was being drunk and that the vampire drinking it can't feel my emotions when they drink. Trixie taught me about both curses and about the spells that both vampires and vampire hunters use." I take a deep breath as I continue telling the story. "But's there is more to how I was trained, Black Cat would have me train on real hunters and have me kill them over and over again but none of them could truly die as they were part of her court. Her favourites to train on me were six year old Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu as they were close to my age."

I want to run and not look back. "I killed you over a thousand times and after I would always feel this small tinge of sadness and heartbreak but I would ignore it and did what my big brother asked me to do because I didn't know any better and I was scared that if I didn't then he would do what he did to Crescent on me, I guess some of that fear stayed with me when I was human. I didn't know that I would come to think of you as one of my closes friends." And lover I think to myself. "If I had my memories when we meet I might have tried to kill you because of you weaken state it would have been easy but I wouldn't try to take out Kaien." The ball is almost over and where did Black cat run off to? "I've given you many changes to kill me hunter and why haven't you?" I ask him with tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Why won't you kill me so that I don't have to wake up every day knowing that my broken heart won't be whole again because the man I loved to late hates my very existence? Kill me so that I don't have to face the cold hearted fact that I can't change the past and be human again just to be with him. Kill me Hunter!" I snarl at him but he just stands there. "This is the time you've been waiting for, to kill the pureblood princess that you so deeply hate so kill me Hunter! Kill me and be over with it!" I let a couple of tears fall down my cheeks. "No." He plainly tells me. "Why, if you hate me so much than why don't you kill me?" I softly ask him, wanting to know. "Because I love you that's why." He replies with a soft voice. "W…What did you say? You can't love a monster like me Zero! You made it perfectly clear that the next time we meet you will kill me." I nearly scream at him.


	13. Zero & Yuuki Confesses

Chapter 13 Zero & Yuuki Confesses

"W…What did you say? You can't love a monster like me Zero! You made it perfectly clear that the next time we meet you will kill me." I nearly scream at him. "I said I love you Yuuki and you're not a monster." He tells me gently as Crescent lets him go and walks over to Ichiru and leaves us alone as they close the door behind them. "Why would you tell me something that messes with my already broken heart?" I start to cry as I yell at him as I slowly breakdown in front of him. "Yuuki." He tries to calm me down as he walks to me. "NO! Don't come near me unless you plan to kill me." I yell tears flowing freely down my face now. He stops as I run to the bed away from him. "Yuuki, how have you been feeding?" Zero asks me. "O…On level-E's." I reply as Zeki and Shiru curl up next to me. "When was the last time you fed?" He asks me as he slowly walks over. "When we argued in my room." But I didn't tell him that I feed from Maria a couple of times. Zero started to say something to me but I can't hear him as I fall asleep.

**Dream:** I am walking through a large field of different coloured roses with the wind blowing ever so slightly, I smile it is a perfect day to be out with a certain silver head hunter and not worry about anything. I turn to see a male figure leaning against a large and beautiful old oak tree. I run towards him and kiss him deeply as I put my arms around his neck, he kissed me back just as deeply as he hugs me around the waist, when I pulled back I smile up at him. "I love you so much, Zero that it hurts when I'm not with you." As I look into his lavender eyes he replies with a warm smile. "I love you too, Yuuki." I feel safe in his arms, like nothing will ever hurt me. Then the breeze turn as cold as ice, as I turn to look at all the roses I see that they're all died and I can see a grave on the hill. I turn back to ask Zero something but he wasn't with me.

"Zero where are you?" I call out into the wind I am scared when he didn't answer me. Now where has my Zero gone? I walk over to the grave and when I see the name engraved on it I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and burned before my eyes. On the gravestone was Zero's name and under it said _Loving friend, Son and great hunter_. I cried my heart out how did he die I was just with him? Just then my big brother Kaname came up to me with an evil look in his eyes. "See what you did Yuuki? You killed him because you lost control." Kaname had a cold tone in his voice. "What? No I wouldn't hurt Zero, I love him." I shouted as my tears came like rivers over my cheeks as I stare at the grave. "Sorry Yuuki but you killed him three months ago." I look up at him to see that it was my sister. "What will you do now? What will happen now because of one single acted of a vampire?" Crescent steps to the side for me to see Zero covered in blood as he falls into my arm then dust. Then Rido walks to me and tells me with a laugh. "You couldn't even save him from the blood thirsty monster that is Yuuki Kuran." **Dream End.**

"NO! ZEROOOO!" I yell as I sit up straight panting with scared eyes. "Yuuki what's wrong?" I really want to hug him and forget everything but Rido's words reminded me of the beast within so I smile instead. "I'm fine Zero Ok." I can't put him in danger because I'm being selfish. I try to leave but Zero won't let me. "You're not leaving unless you tell me, what's wrong I love you Yuuki." I hung my head he has to know that I love him as well. "I need to tell you that I…" I choke up. "Tell me what?" He asks gently as he strokes my hair. "I… I love you Zero, and I have for a while." He kisses me so gently yet it's full off passion. When we pull back for air I smile a true smile. "I love you so much Zero. I don't know why I ever left with Kaname, when my heart has been here the whole time." I tell him with my arms around his neck. My bloodlust starts to take over as I begin to breath hard as I know my eyes show my bloodlust. I push Zero away gently as I get Zeki and Shiru and without looking at Zero I jump out the open window and disappear from view I run to a secret place of mine that no one knows about not even Zero.

I run until I see the wimping willow that hides the secret lake house that I found when I was a little girl one day while looking for Zero. I walk up to the deck; I put down Zeki and Shiru as I open the door to find Maria sitting on my bed waiting for me. "Hello Yuuki, you must be hungry with losing blood and then having your bloodlust take over." She says as she cuts her neck. I try not to want it but I need blood so I run over to her and drink, as I drink she tells me. "If you ever hurt Zero then I will kill you and I don't care if you are a pureblood." She sounds like Shizuka Hio. After I finish she left us alone to think. "Come on let's get some much needed sleep." I say as we head to bed.


	14. Yuuki's Back After 2 Weeks

Chapter 14 Yuuki's Back After 2 Weeks

After I finish she left us alone to think. "Come on let's get some much needed sleep." I say as we head to bed. The next morning I wake up nice and early to get some breakfast for me and both the cubs, well I guess I can't call them that anymore as they're the size of a medium sized dog. I place some dry beef with level-E blood in some bowls for them. I see that Maria stocked it with vampire blood for me and the twins to last a couple of weeks here. "I think I'll read one of my books." I smile as I walk to the small book room in the back. I pick out a book called 'The Beauty and The Beast' I walk over to my favourite chair and read for a while.

After I've read half way through it I bookmark it but it down and I walk over to my IPod and play some music. I wonder what Zero's doing now? I let out a small sigh as I miss him. Even though they're getting bigger they aren't that heavy. I go to bed thinking about my precise Zero and how I could hurt him if I don't control my lust for his blood. I wake up around 3:00am wishing I can be around him but I can't I'll hurt him or worse kill him and I wouldn't be able to live if he's gone. Zeki and Shiru start to whine softly and rub against my legs as they can feel my sadness. "I'm fine ok; I just need to be away from Zero right now." I bend down to pet them. I hear the front door open and I look up to see Toga Yagari standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and he's leaning against the door. "So this is where you ran off to. Zero's worried about you, you know." He stands straight and walks over to me. "I know but I can't be around him in case I hurt him or worse kill him."

I tell him as I walk to the kitchen to get some lunch. "Do you want something to eat?" I ask as I look through the fridge for something to give him. "Zero was like that when you knew and yet you stayed by him." Yagari explains to him. "I know that but this is different." I tell him without looking at him. "How is this different from when he tried to keep you safe?" He asks me as he walks into the kitchen behind me. "I'm a pureblood who is falling to a level-E for one and two I turn into a vampire eating wolf as part of our curse that is from my crest." I tell him as I close the fridge. "Fine, you have a point there but he will want to find you." I sigh. "I know but please don't tell him I'm here I need some time by myself."

I plead for him not to tell Zero. "Fine I won't tell him but you need to let him know yourself." I nod my thanks that he won't tell Zero that I'm here. I put my hand into my pocket and pull out a charm necklace I made myself it. It's Zero's tattoo with my wolf form behind it. As I throw it to Yagari I tell him. "Can you give this to Zero I made it myself and I really would appreciate it if you gave it to him." All I got from him is an Hn just like Zero as he leave me and the wolf twins alone. My time in the lake house went by fast with Maria coming every few days for me to feed but soon it's been two weeks and I walk back to the school. I hear the girls trying to see the Night Class. I hide in the bushes not that far from it with a perfect view and I see that Zero has lost some of his touch that frightens the girls. The girls manage to push him and Yori over but I get behind them and stop their fall. As they walk forward slightly Zero thanks in his own way as Yori bows lowly.

"I had it Maria." He notices that the girls have stopped screaming and start whispering to each other. "Is that Yuuki?" "She was gone for two weeks." "Why is she back?" He looks back at me over his shoulder with slightly wide eyes. Can he sense her blood that flows through my veins now? I think to myself before I yell at the Day Class students with Zeki and Shiru barking and growling at them. "Now get back to our dorms! It's past curfew!" And they run off leaving me alone with Zero. "Yuuki…" He starts to ask me but stops. "Yes?" I ask back turning to face him with my cold mask in place once more. "…Welcome back." He plainly tells me as the moon dorms open for the Night Class.

"Thanks, now don't we have a job to do?" I say as I turn to leave a light shines in my eyes and I see that Zero is wearing my necklace that I made for him under is uniform shirt. The Night Class walks by but at the end is Maria and she looks over at me with a look that says. 'Stay away from Zero!' I have a look in my eyes that scream back. 'I will kill you if you keep me away from him!' After they go to class Zero walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "What you doing?" I ask him as he nuzzles my neck with his nose. "I missed you and thank you for the gift you gave me." I let out a small sigh as I lean against him. "You're welcome and I missed you as well, my hunter."


	15. Black Reveals The Truth

Chapter 15 Black Reveals The Truth

"What you doing?" I ask him as he nuzzles my neck with his nose. "I missed you and thank you for the gift you gave me." I let out a small sigh as I lean against him. "You're welcome and I missed you as well, my hunter." He wraps his arms tighter around me as if he's scared I'll disappear if he let's go of me. As I begin to relax Black walks up to us with an amused look on her face. "What do you want, now?!" I growl at her as she comes closer to us. "All I want is to tell you the truth about what happened that night." I can now see her long scar with a smaller one next to it on her right side, one over her left eye and three over her right clearly now. "Fine then, you can tell us your side." I reply as I get ready to hear what she has to say. "When I first meet you and Crescent I only wanted to be your friends, I swear but after my father found out that I needed Kuran blood to keep me stable he made a deal with Rido that if he gave me his blood I would have to do what he said while I was here."

She pauses for a moment before she continues on. "When Rido found out that I was your friend he thought he could us that to his advantage, he ordered me to get your guards down and to make it that he can get to you easier, I didn't want to do but I had no choice. I was sent to find you and Crescent so that I could take you to him but I was going to find a way to save you both from him and your curses." She has a tear in the corner of her eyes. "I value our friendship so much I promise you!" she begs me as a memory flashes before me.

_It is the day uncle Rido attacks and I lose my memories. My mother takes me into another room with my sister close behind but Crescent looks happy? The doors open to show Black Cat walking in with a sad look on her face as Crescent walks into our shared room to do something. "Juri, we need to keep both of the twins safe from Rido and anyone that wants to hurt them in the future." Black tells my mother as she hugs her with tears in her eyes. "I know Black Cat, so that is why I want you to take Crescent and make her a part of your family, I know you will keep her safe and no matter what she thinks both me and her father lover her very much." My mother tells her as she turns to me and she begins the spell to make me human before I black out from the real world the last thing I can hear is Black's voice saying. "I'm so sorry that this is the last thing you remember of both me and your family until you return to the vampire world, my dear little Yuuki."_

"You just had a memory didn't you Yuuki?" Black asks me with a sad look in her dark rainbow eyes. "Yes it was the night I lost my memories and you came to talk with my mother." I reply looking down at the ground. "Yes both your parents knew that I was forced to help Rido and yet they stayed my friends, I can see so much of both your parents in you more your mother then father." "Don't be over dramatic Black." We hear a female voice say from in a tree. "I know that you're telling her what happened but I agree with Fire, don't be over dramatic." Another female voice agrees with the first also from a close by tree. I look up to see two faces that I have only ever met once before.

_It is a cold winter's morning when the door opens to show three girls. "Black!" I run over to the girl in the middle and give her a hug around the waist. "Hey Yuuki, I would like you to meet my two sisters." I look at the girl on the right who has black curly hair that fall around her shoulders with purple fringe and has black with a purple tint eyes that are the shape of a foxes. Her left eye has one claw mark over it. I notice that she's wearing a purplish black long sleeve top that shows her midriff, long purplish black jeans with darker flame patterns at the bottom, purplish black boots, purple Goth make-up and a Bone-mark that is a purple flame around a mini black fox in the centre of it on her chest above her cleavage. "Hi I'm Fire." She smiles at me showing pure white fangs that are smaller than Black's own. I look to the girl on the left who has black ringlets that flow around her waist with blue highlights and has red with bluish black tint eyes that are the shape of a griffon's. Her left eye also had one claw mark over it. I notice that she's wearing a dark bluish black one shoulder top with a single long sleeve and it shows her midriff, a dark bluish black skirt with knee length leggings, dark bluish black heels, blue Goth make-up and a Bone-mark that is a dark bluish black griffon on her chest above her cleavage. "Hay Yuuki, I'm Darkness and I hope that we can be great friends." She smiles at me showing pure white fangs that are smaller than Black's own but are the same size as Fire's. "I hope that we can be great friends too." I smile at them._

"Fire, Darkness is that you?" I ask the two girls that are in the trees. "You better believe it Yuuki, and we're here to stay!" Fire and Darkness tell me in perfect harmony. "How are you?" Zero asks them as they jump down to land on their feet on either of Black Cat. "I'm Fire." "And I'm Darkness." They tell him in a clam voice. "They're Black's sisters." I tell him. "Um Yuuki they are really my two best friends but since we do everything together and are so close we call each other sisters." Black tells me softly. "So dear sister what do we do now that we aren't on any assignments from either Deadly Academy or Rido cause his dead or your father?" Fire asks her with her head tilted to the side confused. Just now I can feel the best within me trying to claw its way out. I manage to get out of Zero's arms as my eyes turn blood red.

"Yuuki, you need blood, take mine." Zero tries to offer his neck to me but before he can Black Cat stop's him. "No, not while she's in this state if she has blood of a level-C or lower then she will drain them dry and kill them." Black walks towards me slowly with Fire in her four tailed kitsune form and Darkness in her two tailed griffon form holding Zero at bay. "Yuuki, I know you're in there. You don't have to be afraid, no one will hurt you." Black tries to soothe me as she offers her neck for me to drink. I walk towards her leaving no gap and pierce her neck with my fangs. I take a couple of mouthfuls of her sweet blood to quince my thirst for now, I take my fangs out of her neck when I can feel my hunger going down. "Thanks Black, I needed that." I thank her as I wipe her blood from my lips. "That's good because I plan to keep my promise to you, Yuuki Cross." She tells me as she turns away from me and walks back to her sisters who are in their human form now.


	16. Kaname Tries To Take Yukki

Chapter 16 Kaname Tries To Take Yuuki

"That's good because I plan to keep my promise to you, Yuuki Cross." She tells me as she turns away from me and walks back to her sisters who are in their human form now. I am about to say something to her when Kaname walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. "There you are my dear Yuuki, where have you been for the last two weeks?" He asks me while looking down at me, like I'm a little child, I thought that Kaname would stop treating me like a child after I got my memories back but I was wrong he is still treating me the same as when I was human. "I just needed to think and get away for a while big brother, that's all you don't need to worry." I smile a fake smile up at him. Zero begins to walk towards us as I take Kaname's hand off of my shoulder. "Kaname we haven't seen you in a long time, but sadly not long enough in our minds." We turn to look at Black. "Ah Black how nice it is to see you again." Kaname smiles at her but I can tell that it's forced. Those two have never really liked each other, like how Zero and Kaname don't like each other either. "What do you want Kuran?" Zero asks him as he holds me around the waist. Before Kaname can answer a light blinds us for a couple of seconds, as he fades we can see a blue with light blue marking wolf like creature standing before us, it's around the size of Zeki and Shiru who are growling next to the wolf. "Blue Fire, what are you doing here?" Black asks the wolf infront of us. "I'm sorry my queen but there is great evil before us and this people behind me, mean something to you so I will protect them." She growls as she faces Kaname with teeth bared. "Must I tell you again Le'darkblood? Keep a tighter control over your pets when you are around my dear Yuuki. One of those wild animals could hurt her." "She is not a pet as you call her nor is she a wild animal, but she is my daughter and close friend." Black tells Kaname as she steps forward with murder in her eyes. With both Fire and Darkness right behind her and they also have murder in their eyes. Two more creatures the same size shows up one's a six tailed dark purple with red markings fox and a one tailed dark emerald green with light green markings griffon are standing on either side of the wolf. "Vixen, Forest it's good to see you two again." Blue Fire greets them. "Yes I agree it has been a while." Vixen replies with a foxy grin on her lips. "Let's stop Kaname." Forest readies her claws. As I look at the group before me I can't help but remember when I first meet Blue Fire and the others. _I am sitting in my room playing with Crescent as we wait for Black Cat to come and visit us. I am playing with a blue wolf doll as the door opens behind me I look back with a smile on my face. "Black! You came." I yell as I get up and hug her. "Hello Yuuki, Crescent. I have something to show you." She tells us with a secret smile. "What is it?" Crescent asks her with a glim in her eyes. Just then the door opens more to reveal a blue wolf much like the doll I have. "Hello I'm Blue Fire." The wolf bows its head a little. "Hello, I'm Yuuki and this is my older sister Crescent." Then we see Darkness and Fire with their own creatures. "I'm Vixen nice to meet you." "And I'm Forest a pleasure." They tell us. Soon we begin to play for hours until they have to go. "Don't look so down Yuuki, you will see them again one day. I promise you and I always keep my word." Black Cat smiles down at me as they walk in to the snow, I turn to look up at big brother but he had a look of hate on his face then he slapped me on the cheek as he tells me in a hateful voice. "If you ever be near that impure pureblood or those people unless you have training I will kill them all." I nod my head to show that I understand._ I see that they are about to fight. "Please don't fight, Kaname what do you want?" I ask them as I turn to my big brother. "All I have ever wanted was to have you by my side as my wife, Yuuki." He calmly replies as he puts out his hand for me to take like he did all those years ago on that snowy day. I take a deep breath as I tell him with a serious look. "Kaname I only love you as my big brother and I cannot marry someone that I don't love like that. Please understand but I love someone else and I want to be with him forever." I don't look him in the eyes as I say this for I am worried for what I will see. But what I hear in his voice shocks me as I look up into his now red eyes. "I don't care if you love another Yuuki. You will be my wife and I will take you back to the mansion." He's voice is full of hate and anger as he walks towards me. He grabs my arm but before he can take me Vixen jumps up and bites into his arm, I pull out of his now loss grip and hug Zero. Kaname howls in pain as he thoughs Vixen off, she hits a tree and lands on her feet with blood dripping from her teeth as she walks back to the group. "Ready girls?" She asks as they run at him Vixen bites his arm again, Forest bites his other arm and Blue Fire bites his shoulder as she digs her claws in. The site before me of Kaname trying to get them off him with his fang bared and with that look on his face, reminds me of why I was so scared of Kaname when I was little and still secretly deep down scared of him when I was human. I try to get as close as I can to Zero, I can feel his arms wrap around me protecting me from my brother. "I want to stay here with you, I love you Zero." I whisper into his chest as I let silent tears fall. "Yuuki what's wrong?" I hear Zero ask me as I cry; before I could answer him Fire did that for me. "She's still scared of Kaname after he slapped her and threatened to kill us and her sister." I can feel Zero's grip tighten around me as he hears this from her. "And even when she was human she still deep down was a little scared of him." Darkness continues on from where Fire finished. They continue to attack him until I he is coked by a white rose thorned wipe. "If I catch you near my mother or sister again then I will kill you Kuran." Crescent hisses lowly in his ear as she throws him into the water fountain behind her. "Hi sis…" She smiles over at me.


	17. Black Casts The Spell To Save Yuuki

Chapter 17 Black Casts The Spell To Save Yuuki

"If I catch you near my mother or sister again then I will kill you Kuran." Crescent hisses lowly in his ear as she throws him into the water fountain behind her. "Hi sis…" She smiles over at me. "I'm confused don't you hate me?" I ask her honestly confused. "I did before Black told me the truth about our parents." She tells me with a sad look in her red/brown eyes. "I'm sorry Yuuki, I guess that I let my hate for Kaname cloud my mind and make me believe that I also hated you, my innocent little sister. Can you ever forgive me?" she asks me will looking down at the ground. I walk over to her and hug her tight. "I understand that you thought we didn't care but we did. I still do care about you, I love you Crescent you are my big sister and I did what I did to protect you from Kaname so that I wouldn't lose you but I ended up pushing you away, I'm sorry." I tell her as she hugs me back around the waist as I hug her around the neck and shoulders. "This is all I ever wanted was for the both of you to be friends again." I look up to see Black Cat walking over to us with a smile on her lips. Zeki and Shiru I notice are just under the size of a normal wolf with Blue Fire also being the same. "I'm the older sister here I'm the one who should be protecting you, not the other way around." She laughs with her eyes close. I notice that she's no longer in her uniform but in her a black top and it ties around her neck that shows her midriff, a black battle skirt, no trench coat this time and this time I can see her light brown crescent moon birthmark that is where she got her name. I pull back slightly "You're my sister, my twin and we share a bond, so I could never hate you." I hug her again. After we finish I let go and walk back to Zero and I feel his warms wrap around me tightly. We see a figure appear and it's Maria. I remember what she told me two weeks ago and the look she gave me not that long ago. I get out of Zero's embrace with a cold look on my face and ask her. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She ignores me and walks over to Zero with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "I'm glad that one of those animals didn't hurt you." I grab her wrist and tell her coldly. "Get to class now or I will have to do something that I would love to do." I tell her as my other hand goes to my gun the Bleeding Rose that is in my pocket. "Let me go Kuran." Maria tells me also in a cold voice that I can only hear from her. "You have to get to class and my name is Yuuki Cross not Kuran, try to remember that will you." I tell her as I point my gun at the back of her head. She calmly cuts her wrist and lets it bleed a little before I can feel my eyes go blood red for the second time this afternoon. I let go of her and back away from them in to the woods until I have it under control. I can hear them running after us but I don't stop until I am sure that they are a safe distance away from me. I lean on a tree as I catch my breath with Zeki and Shiru next to me; I get up and calmly walk into town when I find a group of level-E's. I quickly and quietly drink all of their blood before any of them can make a sound for help. I walk back through the woods when I bump into something hard yet soft. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologise before I feel a warm embrace around me, I look up into Zero's lavender eyes. "Why did you run off like that Yuuki?" He tells me with worry in in voice. "I'm sorry Zero, it's becoming harder to control and with me being a pureblood I'm falling faster than normal." I whisper sadly as I burry my head into his chest. "If you want I can save you from falling to a level-E?" Black asks me as she walks up to us. "Please, I don't want to be a level-E." I almost beg her with fresh tears in the corners of my eyes. "That's what I thought your answer would be." She smiles as she begins to chant. _Undo my family's curse; Spare her from this cruel fate. Undo my family's curse; Spare her from this cruel fate. Undo my family's curse; Spare her from this cruel fate._ As she chants I can begin to feel stronger like I can control my bloodlust instead of it controlling me, like how a pureblood should. After a couple of second she finishes and smiles at me. "It' done and you still have all of your powers and abilities." "Thank you Black and I'm sorry with how I acted before, I now know that you didn't want to help Rido at all." I thank her as I hug her close. "Can we be friends again, Yuuki?" She asks me worried about my answer. "Of course we can, now that I know the truth about why you did what you did." I smile at her with a warm smile. "Oh thank you Yuuki. Oh I hear that Crescent tried to bite Zero. Is that correct Crescent?" She turns to look at Crescent with a smile on her face as she asks. "…" Crescent doesn't know how to reply to the question without her making a fool out of herself. "It's alright, I wouldn't have minded if we had the other Kiryuu twin in our family but your sister might have." Black laughs lightly as they begin to walk back to the headmaster's office with Black's sisters and their animals close by talking happily like this is normal and for them it probably is, known that Black Cat travels a lot. Zero comes up and wraps his arms around my waist from behind, I look up and I kiss him on the lips with all the passion I have burning in me, yet the kiss is gentle and soft. "I love you Zero, I have seen I first left with Kaname, but I was so caught up in with getting my memories back that I left with him instead of staying with you I am so, so sorry. And I didn't mean what I said when I first came to talk with you, I was protecting you, from me from what I would do to you. I'm still scared that I could turn on you and hurt you in any way or… or…" I look down at the ground away from his piercing gaze unable to finish that sentence. "I love you too Yuuki, I always have." He tells me kindly as he holds me close to him in his warm embrace that I missed when I was gone with Kaname and when I was at the lake house.


	18. Crescent Enters The Day Class

Chapter 18 Crescent Enters The Day Class

"I love you too Yuuki, I always have." He tells me kindly as he holds me close to him in his warm embrace that I missed when I was gone with Kaname and when I was at the lake house. We talk about how we missed each other and what happened in those four long years, when we get to the headmaster's office I see Black and Crescent talking with my father and Crescent getting a couple of day class uniforms out of storage but not giving them to her. As we get closer I can hear what they're saying. "…Can only let her in if Yuuki wants her in." My father tells them, before Black Cat can answer, I reply with a smile at the fact that I can spent more time with my older sister. "Of course I want my sister in the day class with me." I smile as they turn to look at me with smiles as well. "Well then Crescent, you will be starting in the day class tomorrow morning, welcome to Cross Academy Crescent." The headmaster smiles at her. "Oh can me and my sisters enrol as ourselves please." Black asks as they sort it out with the chairman I take Crescent to her dorm room that is with Yori. "This was my old dorm when I was human, I didn't think I would come back and see it at all." I sigh as I open the door for her, Yori wasn't here yet. "Thanks Yuuki." Crescent looks back at me with a smile as she sorts out her luggage and gets ready for bed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early for classes ok." I tell her as I leave but I stop when she calls after me. "Thanks for everything Yuuki, even after the way I treated you because of my blind hate for Kaname." I look over my shoulder with a light smile. "Always." With that I close the door behind me and walked down the hall to see Hanabusa leans against the wall waiting for me. "She could pass of as you if she wanted to, you know." He looks up at me. "I know but when we were younger we would do it all the time and Kaname would never know who he was beating up sometimes." I shrug as we walk to our rooms for the night ignoring the looks I'm getting from the night class that are heading back to their dorms as classes end for the night. We say goodnight to each other when we stop outside my door, I walk in the Zeki and Shiru next to me and we get what little sleep we can before lessons start for the day. I wake to the sound of my alarm buzzing off next to my ears; I reach over to turn it off and try to go back to sleep but it will not let me. So I get up and get ready for the school day ahead, after I get dress I turn to the two wolves and tell them as I give them their breakfast. "You both have to stay here got it." I smile as I close the door and head for class. As I step in I see all the boys standing around my sister and asking her questions about her as I get closer they become clear. "You're nothing like your sister." One boy called Matt says. "Thanks I guess that we can be a little different but we still are sisters." Crescent smiles at the boys cutely, like she didn't have a boyfriend of her own. "Yeah you're way nicer and prettier than her." Another boy called John told her as I walk closer with a blank look on my face I see her petting her two ravens that are sitting on her desk. I might be opening up with Zero and Crescent a little but I still am the number one scariest student here now with Zero being number two. "If you want to live then stop talking about me behind my back got it you two?" I tell Matt and John in a bored tone that made them stop and pale in fright with them nodding yes in agreement. "Good." I walk away to my sit at the back of the classroom away from everyone. I pull out my IPod and listen to 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Togari came in and starts to teach the lesson as I watch from my seat I notice that Zero is in class so he started to go to class when I was away? What else happened in those four years that I was with Kaname? I hold my head as a small headache comes and with it I see the young girl again but she is still in the cage but I notice the wolf ears and tail for the first time as she cries out to the room full of vampire's. **"I'm so sorry, please I'm scared."** She tries to reach out through the bars but she can't as they are so close together. **"I'm scared that the hunters will eat me." **She continues to cry as the boy walks closer to her with a smile on his face. I remember what Trixie said about pureblood twins can see and hear of the past. Is that what is happening now? **"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone I swear I won't!" **She begs them to let her go the boy places the back of his hand on her cheek slowly stoking it with love. **"Oh Raven, we will let you out if you help us stop those hunters. I don't want you in this cage I really don't but I **can't** help you unless you agree to help, my love." **The boy told her with sad eyes as he continues to stoke her slowly. **"Really Shun? You mean it if I help you my beloved then I won't be in this cage?" **Raven asks him with hope in her eyes as she asks this. **"Of cause I mean it sweetheart, have I ever lied to you before?" **Shun asks her gently trying to get her to agree. **"No you never have lied to me… I'll help if only I can be with my boyfriend and out of this cage." **Raven bravely tells them as she stands tall. **"Deal. Now open the cage and let out the young girl." **An unknown man orders and as soon as the door is wide enough she runs to her boyfriend and hugs him close to her.** "See I told you that it would be fine." **Shun smiles as he looks at her Raven smiles back with her own smile full of love and loyalty for her love. **"I know this might seem a little too yearly in our lives but…"** He pauses as he takes out a small blue velvet box and opens it. **"Will you become my wife?" **He kneels before her with a smile. **"Yes! Yes I will merry you!" **She agrees happily as she takes the ring and puts it on her finger. I'm pulled from this vision because the headache goes away in time to see one of Crescent's birds before me. I see that close up this one has pure ruby red eyes that glow in the light. I see that like my wolves this bird has a collar around its neck and it says Raven. Like the girl from my vision but she was part wolf. Raven looks up at me and I stare back and it feels like it's been hours until I see everyone going to lunch out the corner of my eye.


	19. We Have To Leave Tonight

Chapter 19 We Have To Leave Tonight

Like the girl from my vision but she was part wolf. Raven looks up at me and I stare back and it feels like it's been hours until I see everyone going to lunch out the corner of my eye. I get up from my seat and head to my room for lunch; I notice as I walk small frost patterns are left behind. I open my door to find both Zeki and Shiru waiting for me. "Good boys." I smile as I begin to pack, I don't know why but I have a feeling that we will need to leave and soon for something is coming and it's not good. Soon I'm finish packing so I take a walk with Zeki and Shiru by my side; everyone tries to stay out of sight as we go to sit under an old tree until classes are over for the day. The bell rings for class but I stay where I am and take a little nap, I wake up to Zeki and Shiru growling lowly at someone who is walking over to us which means it's someone I know probably Zero. I open one eye to see Zero walking towards us with a look of worry on his face, I was right about it being Zero. "I remember when it was the other way around. When you came looking for me because I skipped all my classes not me looking for you." He tells me as he looks down at me with those lavender eyes of his. I get up and smile at him as I begin to walk past him I place a hand on his chest and I look up at him. "Thank you." I say as I kiss his cheek. I walk in to the living room to see Black, Fire, Darkness and Crescent talking to my father. "I'm sorry to do this but The Hunter association and Kaname are after me so we have to leave tonight." She sadly tells him. "Why do they want you?" Zero walks into the room behind me. "I'm a Pureblood Deceiver princess and they want to lock me away to figure out how to make a perfect army to kill all vampires if they can't control them." She explains. "Why?" I ask her a little confused. "Because it was my family and other royals on my father's home that started the vampire race, and hunters, then in time we were forgotten and the families started. I am related to the Kurans in some way." She blankly tells us. "Yuuki it was Kaname that made them agree for you to kill hunters, they wanted you to if possible be friends with a hunter around your age and close the gap between humans and vampires to stop the fighting forever." Fire tells like they're being watched. "Then I'm going with you and you won't stop me." I proudly tell her ready for her to argue with me because I will not lose my big sister again after I got her back. I'm coming as well." Zero and Hanabusa reply at the same time, I notice the way he looks at my sister and I feel sorry for him as it's pointless for him to go after her as she already has a boyfriend. She nods her understanding on why we are coming with her. "Alright you have all day to get ready to leave tonight and to say goodbye." "Oh Yuuki I told your father and Yori that you might wanted to come with us." Darkness tells the group with a small giggle and then looks over at me as she says the last part as the four of them leave the room. I nod my thanks with a smile; the day goes by in a blur as I think about tonight. I get dress into a dark blue tank top and skirt with normal boots. After waiting a couple of minutes we are all here and ready to leave the Academy. "Now that we're all here lets go before Kaname stops us." Ichiru comments as he comes into the light. "I wondered when I would see you." Darkness lightly flirts with him. "Stay away from him Dark. You know he's mine." Crescent threatens her with a smile threating to pull at the corners of her lips. We smile at the way they argue for a moment before we nod as we head out the back way after quick goodbye. We stand before the front gate before I head over to the side gate and call them over. "So that they don't hear the gate opening and closing." I explain to them. Once out we walk down into the forest so that no one can see us and tell Kaname where the eleven of us including Zeki, Shiru, Kree and Raven. Once we are sure that no one can see us from the town we stop to camp for the night. After we got our tents, I don't know how she can carry them without a bag but she's Black Cat. I place my sleeping bag down in mine and Zero's tent before I feel warm, loving arms around my waist. I look up to see Zero smiling as he leans down as kisses me. "Let's get some sleep before we move in the morning, K?" Zero tells me as he brings me down to lie next to him and I found myself in the land of dreams. I wake from sleep with the sun picking through the tent. I lazily open my eyes to see that Zero is still asleep, I smile as I kiss him awake and walk out into the warm morning light. "Now we need to get to a hotel and I know someone that owns one, let's go." Black Cat calls and we all begin to move again before someone see's us here. We walk through the darkest parts of the forest to keep us safe from Kaname's spies and the down folk in case they are helping my brother.


	20. We Find A Wolf

Chapter 20 We Find A Wolf

We walk through the darkest parts of the forest to keep us safe from Kaname's spies and the down folk in case they are helping my brother. Soon we come across a big white hotel with gold trimmings. "This is the Heaven's haven and a good friend runs it." Black smirks as we walk through the doors. "Hay Joe we need some rooms tonight and possibly tomorrow night as well." "You got it BC." He calls back at her from behind the desk after he finishes with the guest he's with. "So what kind of trouble did you get into now Black? I mean you are the ultimate bad come good girl around here." A tallish muscular guy with short light brown hair and blue eyes asked her and I could tell as well as Zero that he is a vampire. "The hunters and Kaname again." She replies with a shrug of the shoulders like she doesn't care about who is after her.

"What? The hunter association and Lord Kaname are after you again? You are seriously hopeless you know that Black?" He asks her as he leads us down a hall away from all the other guests. "I know but I can't help if I'm so attractive if everyone wants me, now can I?" She waves her hand around with no care. We continue to walk until we get to the end of the hall, I see four rooms, tow on the left side and two on the right. "Here we are the best rooms in the whole hotel. Oh they are sound proof as well; dinner will be in a couple of minutes if you want any." Joe walks away back to the front desk. "Ok the couples will take the rooms on the right and Hanabusa and I will take the two on the left. Go place your bags in your rooms and then come out for dinner." Black walks back down to the dining room. I walk into our room and place my bags in the wardrobe and place the Zeki's and Shiru's beds down next to mine and Zero's. We meet with the others outside our rooms and head to dinner. We see Black sitting at the table that is furthest away from the other guests. While we eat our dinner we talk about what we will do once we stop running from Kaname and the Hunters for good as well as catch up on what we missed over the past four years.

"So what's the plan now B?" I ask her looking up from my chicken soup dinner. "The plan is to stay for a maximum of two nights' then move to another hotel in another town not that far and keep moving so that we're not found by either the Hunters or the pureblood vampire lord Kaname." Black replies as we continue our dinner, after we finish I head to my room to take a nice warm shower. We all head up to our rooms to get an early night, I walk into our bathroom to have my shower and once I had it I dry myself and brush my now dry hair. I get dress into my silver nightgown and walk over to the bed and wait for Zero. I see that the twins are asleep now but before Zero can come up into the room I feel my wolf hungers! I get up and run for the window and mid jump I change from a vampire princess into a big silver wolf running through the forest with Zeki and Shiru by my sides. I rely on my sense of smell more than my other ones, I soon find a group of low level-E's not that far from us so as quietly as I can I move in and kill them all with no sound. I lick the blood from my lips but I still want more so I lift my nose to the air and sniff for vampires, when I get this really delicious smell of rich vanilla and creamy cream with a hint of something that is all on its own. I lick my lips greedily and run off towards the smell as I get closer I can smell a pureblood and two aristocratic's with the smell.

I was hoping that it was on its own so that it will be easier to kill but I have Zeki and Shiru with me. I stop when I get close to a clearing but I don't go forward I know this has to be a trap but the smell is everywhere I want it. So I walk forward but I have the twins stay in the shadows in case I get caught. As soon as I walk into the moonlight I get caught under a huge net that has me unable to move. "I was hoping to find her but instead we find a wolf." One of them says and they have the smell of Rich vanilla and creamy cream once he finishes he's words both Zeki and Shiru come out and start to attack the group before me with snarling and trying to bite them. "Zeki, Shiru where is Yuuki? Please we need to fine her." The same one as before asks but with worry and it's sounds like a male vampire. I know that voice and my eyes widen at the fact that I almost attacked Zero! I fall limp under the now heavy net. Zeki and Shiru realise what I am doing and stop attacking them.

They instead move over to me and nose my neck with their muzzles and lie on the ground next to me with no noise. I hear my sister gasp as she realises it's me under here and not some over grown wolf she tells the others that she saw me run the other way and they left. She walks over to me and takes off the net and looks me in the eye, I blink once and run back to the hotel before the boys come back. I jump through the window and landed a vampire in my silver nightgown. I remember when Crescent first changed into a wolf when Kaname was gone. _Hey Cres, what you do-? I ask when I see a small light brown wolf cub before me with the same colour eyes as Crescent. "Cres, is that you?" I ask the wolf cub standing before me and when I get a nod from it I smile and pick her up and cuddle her close to my chest. "This is so cool Crescent, but Kaname can never know that you can do this ok." I tell her as I put her down and she changes back to her vampire form. "Ok Yuuki but Kaname will find out somehow he always does, you know this." She replies back with a scared look in her red/brown eyes. "I know but he will never know about this." I promise her as I hug my older sister close as I kept whispering the promise in her ear._

Of cause Kaname never found out that she changed because I kept my promise to her from then to now. Kaname has no idea on who he sometimes beat up when we were little girls. I walk out of the bathroom to the bedroom and once I am on the king size bed I ask both Zeki and Shiru. "What am I going to do?" As they look up at me with the same worry as Zero. I sigh as I try to get some much needed sleep and it came quickly for me. All night I dream that I am all alone in the darkness as it tries to control me but I won't let it I have to keep whatever light that is still left in me, for Zero and my friends I have to keep at all costs, I have to. I wake up to having someone's arms around my waist I smile and snuggle in closer to the warmth of those arms trying to get back to sleep. Before I can Zeki and Shiru start whining as they know I'm awake, I open my eyes to look over that them to see that they have a grin on. "I bet you both think that you're so clever don't you?" I ask them yawning, I get two barks that say 'yes we are.' I haven't sung in a while so I'll sing to night after I get dressed and had breakfast I practice all day so that I will be perfect tonight.

As the time got close I changed into a red mini skirt with a white rose on at the hip, a red tank top with a white rose on the right side, knee high red boots, my mask and no gloves. I hear a knock on my door and I know it's time. I open the door and see Hanabusa standing there. "Ready?" I nod and we walk to the main room. The owner is on the stage with a mic and telling everyone. "Hey we have a special treat for you tonight the Bleeding Rose. So can I get you all to put your hands together?" Everyone cheers as I walk up to the microphone. "The song I'm singing is Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me. I hope you love it." I tell them as the music starts behind me.

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like

I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy

Would afraid you to turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable

But that is only for the boys who don't have

The right approach whose ride

Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll

People think it's intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school

Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late

Have way through the song Black, Fire and Darkness starts to sing back up for me and the crowd loves it. I take a small breath while I wait for the next verse of the song to start again.

And when it comes to the guys I'd lay

I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that

I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think its intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Sexy, sexy, sexy

Naughty, naughty, naughty

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me

Sexy, sexy, sexy

Naughty, naughty, naughty

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me

People think it's intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls bitchy

Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

"Thank you for listening I hope you all loved it." I smile as I get off the stage and back to my room.


	21. Kaname Found Us

Chapter 21 Kaname Found Us

"Thank you for listening I hope you all loved it." I smile as I get off the stage and back to my room. I have a smile on my face when I think about the way Zero was hypnotized by me when I stop dead. "Yuuki?" Hanabusa asks me as I listen for the noise and I hear it again it was Kaname! "I want to both to find out if Yuuki was here and who the Bleeding Rose is." He tells Ruka and Akatsuki. I look at Aido with worry, he nods and I run to my room to get dressed and packed before he finds us. I find and tell the others that Kaname is here and we agreed to meet up outside at the back in fifteen minutes.

Soon we are all moving through the forest away from the Haven's haven with no sound, I can feel a pulse through my heart after an hour of walking and I know it's my wolf hunger again, if I don't get vampire blood soon I will hurt my friends and Zero. I stop as I try to breathe normally but I need vampire blood and I need it now, I know my eyes change as I move to the shadows and change into a dark silver wolf and follow them. I lift my nose to the air and sniff, I soon find the smell of bleeding level-E's close by. I run towards them and kill them all before they know I'm here, I lick my lips clean but I want… wait need sweeter blood. So I go back to following the group from a while back only to find them waiting for me. I walk up to them with bloodlust eyes with Zeki and Shiru next to me as we circle around them one gets out a gun that has writing on the side of it 'The Bloody Rose.' I snap out of my bloodlust and run into the shadows with my 'cubs'. I change back but I feel like crying as I almost attacked Zero again. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jerk away, I look up to see K… K… Kaname!

"Go away, no I won't go with you Kaname!" I try to get away but I can't so I cover my head in me hands again wishing that Kaname would be gone and that Zero was here with me instead. He tries to talk but I won't listen to a word he has to say. I feel another hand on my shoulder and when I look up this time I see Zero standing there looking worried about me. "Are you alright Yuuki?" I can't answer because I am frozen with fear when I see everyone drowning in fresh blood around me. In their blood I manage to lift my hand to my fangs and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as I feel fresh blood on them. My eyes change and I know that I look like the beast I am to them. I snarl at them as I change into a dark silver coloured wolf again. I walk slowly and dangerous up to them showing my fangs and I was ready to pounce when I see the closes vampire's eyes widen at me and I froze mid pounce. Zero saw me change and snarl at him, he probably hates me now that I'm a wolf that kill vampires. I turn away from him and the group of vampires before me;

I crouch down low ready to run into the shadows with Zeki and Shiru when I hear him say. "Yuuki wait! Please don't run." I turn my head back to look at him with worry filled eyes, he walks up to me and crouches down to my eye level, it would be so easy to rip him in two with my big powerful jaws and drink my fill of his rich blood. I shack my head to clear it from that train of thought; I know I will not hurt him ever. I look up into his eyes, the ones I love so much. "Why did you try to attack us, attack me?" he asks me. My eyes widen as I growl my discomfort at that question. I wasn't ready to speak through my wolf form just yet. So that's why my sister spoke instead of me thankfully. "She didn't try to attack you it's her wolf hungers that did. Once we are free of our level-E ones we get our wolf one. The hunger is for any vampire blood not human, just vampire. It's a way to make sure that vampires get killed even if we don't die." Zero looks over at her and then back at me as I nod my head. Zeki and Shiru sit next to me with a worried look in their eyes, just like Zero when he's worried about me.

"How long as this been going, Yuuki?" He asks me as I look away waiting for Crescent to tell him and she did. "The night that we got attacked by the silver wolf and I knew it was her." She places a hand on Zero's shoulder, "You knew and didn't tell me? I bet that Hanabusa knew as well, did you?" He looks at Hanabusa to get his story but before he could answer I did. "No, no one knew about my wolf hunger, Crescent and I assume Black Cat figured it out and they didn't tell you to keep both you and me safe for a little longer, Zero." I stay in my wolf form for now but Rido's voice rings through my head with that evil chuckle of his. 'You can't save him from the blood thirsty monster that is Yuuki Kuran.' I can hear Kaname walking closer so I hide in the shadows for now with a violent snarl on my lips and I change colour from dark silver to dark blood red with black strikes through my fur. "I see the whole group is here but one." Kaname tells the group before him. "Where is my other sister though?" he asks as he looks at no one. "Who?" Crescent asks him with a lazy tone. "That impure pureblood Crescent." He told her with hate for the name.

"I'm right here big brother." Zero looks over at Crescent and she shacks her head so she didn't say it and no one in the group that could be seen said it. I jumped out of the shadows snarling at him with bloodlust coloured eyes. "Here to finish me off because our dear uncle couldn't do it himself?" I snarl as I walk around him. Kaname look at Crescent while he is holding his hand out to her. "Come on Yuuki let's get you away from this beast and get you back home where you will be safe again." He calmly stands there as I jump in front of her with red bloodlust coloured eyes. "She stays here and I get the time I lost with her because of you! If anyone is a monster it would be you Kuran!" I growl lowly at him with a deadly look in my eyes as I walk closer to him like a predator with her helpless prey.

I run at him and bite his neck before anyone could move, I had my claws in his arm and they are dripping in his blood as it flows down his white uniform staining it red. But before I kill him I stop and I jump back so I was standing in front of him once again but covered in Kaname's blood. "I hope that you now know that I am a force to be reckoned with the three of you." I growl showing my blood soaked teeth. He didn't say anything as he just walks away with Ruka and Akatsuki following behind. I hear footsteps slowly coming up behind me as if to not startle me; I turn my blood soaked face towards the person that is now standing next to me with guilt in my eyes of red/brown that reminds me of dark dry blood whenever I look in the mirror. I lick my lips clean of Kaname's blood that is still on my muzzle and turn my whole body so that I could be facing Zero. I hang my head and shut my eyes as I wait for him to tell me that he hates me or that he will kill me now. The more I wait the more I worry that he will hate me more but when he does speak I am surprised by what he says.

"Yuuki what's wrong? Please why are you not looking at me?" Black Cat replies to his questions in a soft caring, motherly tone. "She's worried that you will now hate her because of what she is, a monster in human and vampire form." "She's preparing herself for when you say 'I hate you' or when you will kill her because she's a beast." Black Cat continues as Zero looks over his shoulder at her. "Is this true Yuuki? You think I would hate you?" Zero asks me as he looks back to me by the way he's voice got louder when he spoke to me. I nod my head slowly not trusting myself to speak after what happened with big brother. I am shocked that Zero hugs me around the neck like he'll lose me I whimper in surprise before I nudge him away as I get a smell of his blood, I walk backwards from them with my ears flat against my head.

"Yuuki…?" He starts before Fire speaks with understanding. "She's still hungry and she wants your blood. She's doing this to protect you Zero, from her." I know Zero is about to rely with an answer like 'she will never hurt me' but Darkness cuts in before he can. "I know that you're her lover and normally she wound not hurt you but when she's in this state of a bloodlust vampire killing wolf it doesn't matter as long as you are a vampire than she will attack you without hesitation and doesn't matter that you work as a hunter either, she will be blinded by her bloodlust and won't realise what she did until after when it's too late."

I notice that one of Black's court members comes running towards us badly hurt. "Mother! A group of twenty or so hunters and level-E's are coming this way." A light blue with dark blue fire marks round the bottom of her paws and at the end of her tail wolf yelps in pain from her injured side that is slowly dripping blood. "Thank you Blue Fire, now come child you need to rest." Black smiles as Blue Fire limps over to her slowly. "And… and Kaname was… with them leading… them this way to… to get you and the other Dark Sirens with Crescent again and to… to take Yuuki away from her… her sister and back to Kaname." She tells black pausing a couple of times in pain.

"We need a plan to stop those hunters and we need it now." Fire tells BC as she heals Blue Fire's injuries while Darkness talks with a wolf size black with gold markings griffon. "How soon with BF be healed fully?" The Griffon asks Fire as she works. "Soon Dashing Night I promise she will be fine soon in about a minute or possibly two." She replies as she continues her task. "I hate seeing one of our own like this hurt and out of action for a while. Those stupid hunters need to pay for what they did to her and I'll be the one to make them pay, with their lives." Darkness growls to herself as she makes plans on how to get back at the hunters for hurting Blue Fire. "Calm yourself Dark; you will soon get your change to rip them apart if…" Black stops for a moment to look at Zero. "If Zero doesn't mind that is."

She finishes still looking at Zero with a look that says 'I dare you to say yes I do mind'. "Well Zero? Are you fine with Darkness planning to rip the hunters and the level-E's apart for what they did?" I ask him surprising them all but the three sisters and their creatures. I still haven't changed back to my vampire form from my wolf one yet with Zeki on one side and Shiru on the other as I wait for his reply on my question about the association that he worked for once because I doubt that he still works for them now that they are after Black Cat, Fire, Darkness, Crescent and now me. I'm surprised by his answer. "No I don't mind for they are planning on taking you away from me. And I will not let that happen." "Now that Zero is fine with Darkness wanting to 'play' with the hunters let's make a plan on how we can do it." Darkness smirks wickedly at the thought of killing them slowly and painfully as Fire tells us looking at her slightly younger sister.


	22. The Hunt And Yuuki Loses Her Light

Chapter 22 The Hunt And Yuuki Loses Her Light

"Now that Zero is fine with Darkness wanting to 'play' with the hunters let's make a plan on how we can do it." Darkness smirks wickedly at the thought of killing them slowly and painfully as Fire tells us looking at her slightly younger sister. "This is the plan on how we get back at those hunters." Crescent smiles as she tells us the plan in full detail on how it will go throughout the plan Hanabusa interrupted a couple of times as he is confused with some things. Blue Fire is now fully healed and wants payback at what they did to her. "So Crescent, Blue Fire and Yuuki you all know you need to do?" Fire asks us making sure that we know our roles. "Yes we do." We reply together like we are one voice from three bodies Crescent then changes into a white wolf with a crescent moon and Black cat's mark on her back thigh.

"Good because you three have to leave to be in place for me to give the single and you will have Darkness with you to help, for if she is not then she will complain and I don't want a headache that comes from her complaining voice." Fire tells us with a sly smile as she says the last part earning her a hit on her upper shoulder with a friendly smile on the edge of Darkness's lips as she continues to complain about the hunters playfully. "Can you hurry up and change already? We need them where they are needed very soon little sister!" Black stops their bickering so that Darkness can change into a black with blue trimmings griffon. "Alright girls follow me to get those hunters and to get our fill of dinner."

She calls as she leads us to where we are needed to be so that we can stop them for once and for all. "So Yuuki you take the back, Crescent the left, Blue Fire you the right and I'll take the ones at the front." We nod with understanding, waiting for the signal for us to begin. I lay on the ground waiting for the hunters to show and soon they come in to the clearing with Kaname at the front leading them, I feel a small growl at the back of my throat at the mere sight of him with those hunters. "Calm down Yuuki we will leave Kaname and his lackeys for last and you can take his head off if you want?" Darkness tells me with a gleam in her eyes, I nod back with my own gleam in my eyes as well. I stand up ready to attack but not until we get the signal.

"So Kaname which way is the little pureblood weapon?" One of the hunters asks him as he points slightly to the left. "They went that way with my sister. I assume that you will kill the impure pureblood Crescent Kuran? As we promise I deliver to you Black Cat and you kill Yuuki's cursed twin. " I can't believe my brother and by the look on Crescents face she thought something like this would happen but not like this! We hear a howl and we move to kill them all I moved to the back like I was told and I kill all of my hunters and vampires so I go to help my sister with hers. "Thanks sis." Crescent thanks me. "Anytime Cres." I reply as we finish with hers and help Blue Fire with her side and Darkness finished with hers as we finish so all four of us walk up to Kaname, Ruka and Akatsuki Darkness to the right side and Blue Fire to the left leaving them trapped. "What do you think what we should do with them Sis?" I turn to Crescent as I ask this as she replies with an evil grin.

"I don't know, maybe rip their heads off? Or maybe let them die a slow pain full death for what he did to _us_!" She all but spat at him with her ears flat on her head. I look over at Kaname and thought of a way to get back at him and then it came to me. "Sis let's leave them barely alive so that they can tell the hunters to not mess with us ever again." I tell her with a wicked grin. "Then one night we come back and kill them in their sleep for trying to kill us." I finish telling her and by the end she has a huge grin. "I love it little sis and that's why you survived when we were young." So we followed my plan as I run at Kaname first and I get a grip on his shoulder as I tear into his flesh, Crescent tears into his other shoulder and Zeki and Shiru take his legs, Darkness takes Ruka's waist in her death trap of a muzzle and Blue Fire has Akatsuki to herself. I burry my claws into his skin causing his red blood to flow down his body and all over my fur.

I can feel the shoulder blade cracking in my mouth as I bite harder and with a scream of pain I rip of his whole left arm. I jump back from him and drop his arm on the ground and run at him again but instead of using my muzzle I cut him all along the waits drawing more blood from his body as the others hold him in place for me. I look around to see the others soaked in his blood as well. "Go before we kill you and your two follower's now dear brother." I growl in his ear and as I pull away he looks up at me with horror filled eyes. All too soon we begin to go back to the group waiting for us. But when we found them I try to hold onto the light I had left in my life for the past four years because it came with hope that I would be able to see Zero and my friends again. But now I'm losing the light in me to the darkness that was in my heart from both my brother Kaname and uncle Rido. I am trying but I lose the light and my eyes take on a dead and lifeless look in their red/brown orbs, I no longer care if the group I'm with gets hurt as all I feel in darkness. I hear someone walking to me but before they can get any closer Black shouts.

"Wait Zero!" He stops and she continues on. "Yuuki lost her light the internal battle with herself as she tried to save the light that gave her hope but she shut lost her battle and now she doesn't care and her eyes have as lifeless look." Zero is about to argue with her when Darkness spoke. "We know that you are her boyfriend but soon the Yuuki you see now will soon become." She pauses which causes me to think that she's pointing at me. "A blood thirsty wolf that will not care who or what you are as long as you are a vampire that she can kill." I hear a powerful slightly older wolf walk up to me and look me in the eyes as I lie on the ground before her. "Even though she has lost her light she still knows a powerful wolf when she sees one." Fire chuckles lightly as she walks up to the wolf before me with a smile on. She is a dark rainbow colour with a dominate black through her fur, dark rainbow eyes and a black dragon's eye with devil wings on the sides mark on her left back leg. She looks back at the group around us as she tells them. "If anyone wants to be in their wolf form can be but we need to keep it as even as possible." Soon I see a dark navy wolf with a white crescent moon and the same mark; I see both Zeki and Shiru by my sides and Blue Fire.

I get up as we start to walk from this clearing to find another to get away from the death behind us. After we stop in a clearing not that far from the other one we stop for the night. All night I have these memories from when I didn't have to worry about hurting the ones I love and I was happy before all of this happened. I wake up from my sleep to walk over to the still sleeping form of Zero and fall back to sleep with my 'cubs' on the other side of him. Soon the morning light is darting over my face as I drowsily woke up and I know that all eyes are on me including Zero's and everyone is shocked. I turn back to my vampire form and look away from them until I hear Black's soft motherly tone speak. "Yuuki let me help you take control." I look up with hope as I nod my head and I see that she's in her true form as well as she turns to my sister and boyfriend with a understanding look in her dark rainbow eyes. "Zero I'll need your blood as well as yours Crescent." Both of them nod as they hand her their wrists. After Black Cat has their blood she adds her own with a small amount of dead Wolfsbane.

"Drink this and you will be in control of your hunger." She cooed as I drink the goblet filled with blood. Once I finish the goblet I can feel either my hungers no longer controlling me and the darkness with in is now gone for good! I don't have to worry about hurting the ones I love or Zero. "Oh thank you Black Cat! How can I ever repay you?" I cry in happiness that I'm free from both wolf and Level-E hungers from this horrible Kuran curse. "Where are Hanabusa and Blue Fire?" I ask her. "I sent them ahead now go to Zero!" I run over to Zero and kiss him with my arms around his neck as his find their way around my waist pulling me closer to him as if I'll disappear if he lets go. I run my tongue over his bottom lip gaining entry as our lips dance together but before we can get any more sexual we hear someone clearing their throat, I pull away to look over at a smirking Darkness and Fire standing behind Black Cat. "Cone on we're not that far from a safe house."

With that said from her she begins to walk with us close behind. We get to the safe house not that long after dark, She enters a code and we enter the partly underground house. The door closes after we enter and I walk over to the couch and sit down. "I had Hanabusa and BF ahead with our luggage to have our rooms ready. Your rooms have your names on them and have your things." Black explains. "Oh the rooms are sound proof so don't worry about the noise you might make whiling you are 'unpacking' your things." Fire laughs as they head to their rooms and shut the doors behind them as they head in for the night.


	23. The Perfect Night

Chapter 23 The Perfect Night

**If you don't like then you can continue the story without reading this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I was too lazy to right the whole sence so please forgive me and review!**

"Oh the rooms are sound proof so don't worry about the noise you might make whiling you are 'unpacking' your things." Fire laughs as they head to their rooms and shut the doors behind them as they head in for the night. I take Zero's hand after we say goodnight to the others and lead him to our room with wicked thoughts on how we can spend the night. And it seems that Zero has the same thought because the moment I close the door and lock it Zero has me against the door and is kissing me with a hungry passion and I respond eagerly with my arms around his neck and his around my waist pulling me up into him. I lock my legs around his waist as his hand moves down to my ass and he squeezes it; I give a quiet moan into the kiss.

He lightly nips my bottom lips and I open my mouth to let him in and his tongue gets into every nook and cranny of my mouth. My fingers find their way into his sliver locks pulling him closer to me. One of his hands moves up my back and rips my tank top off, his mouth leaves mine and trails kisses down my neck to the top of my two D-cup breast in a dark lavender with silver frills bra. One of the good things about the curse is that my breasts got a couple of sizes bigger. I manage to switch us around and I rip his shirt off and I kiss down his chest and muscles earning me moans from his mouth as I move back up to his neck and kiss on his pulse causing him to place his hands on the back of my head to hold me there. "Drink Yuuki." he pants as I continue to kiss his pulse. I smirk on against his skin. I lick his pulse earning me another moan from him; I then pierce his neck and drink the sweet blood I only ever had once before, four years ago was the last and first time I had his blood.

I take my fangs out after a couple of mouthfuls; I place my tongue on the two small holes I made to heal them. I move back to kissing up along his jaw line and back to his lips. He picks me up and carries me to the king sized bed and places me down gently under him. I wrap my arms around his neck and begin to kiss with need and Zero happily responded to my kiss. His hands traveling down my body to my skirt and he takes it off easily, I take his jeans off easily as well. Now we both are just in our underwear as we kiss as roam each-others bodies. I'm on top of him with love in my eyes as we take each other's remaining clothing off Zero flips us so he's on top and I'm under him. He lends down to take my right breast into his mouth and kneads the other I moan in pleasure. "Oh Zero." I moan as he plays with my breasts. All night I scream his name in pleasure as he fills me with his sperm claiming me as his and his alone. I don't know how many times I was filled with his sperm tonight but I don't care.

Soon I got sleepy and Zero pulled me close to him and covers us with the quilt. "Night Zero." I yawn as I use his chest as my pillow. "Good night Yuuki." He replies wrapping his arms around me tight I feel a smile on my lips before I am lost to the world of the living to the dream world. I wake up to Zero stroking my hair with Zeki and Shiru's tails lightly hitting the floor of their bed as they sleep. "Moring sweetheart." Zero greats me with a smile. "Morning." I yawn as I am still part asleep. "Had a good sleep last night?" He asks with a smirk as his hand squeezes my ass again.

I give a small yelp of surprise before I straddle his hips and kiss him, I moan as I feel he's still hard and he thrusts up into me. "Fuck Yuuki you're already wet for me and so god damn tight." Zero moans as he pounds me into the bed after he switched our positions. "Oh god Zero." I scream as he fills me with more sperm. I hope I get pregnant with his child, I would be so happy if I am. Soon we get dressed and head for breakfast; we greet my sister and Ichiru on the way down stairs to the kitchen. I see the same look in her eyes as I have in mine pure and uncontainable happiness. I smile to myself I'm glad that she's happy because if anyone deserves to be happy it's her after what Kaname did to her when we were little girls.


	24. Facing Kaname Again

Chapter 24 Facing Kaname Again

I see the same look in her eyes as I have in mine pure and uncontainable happiness. I smile to myself I'm glad that she's happy because if anyone deserves to be happy it's her after what Kaname did to her when we were little girls. We all sit around the table talking when Black and her sisters walk in with grim looks on their faces. "Black, what's wrong?" I ask my friend with worry, Zeki and Shiru noticed as well because they're whimpering quietly, I look down at the two wolves they are half my height and they have stopped growing, I pat them lightly and they purr lightly. "It seems that Kaname as somehow found this place and is going coming to get Yuuki tomorrow night." I froze when she said Kaname but before my body could shut down I feel Zero's arms around me and I hear Zeki with his younger brother Shiru whimper again in worry about me.

_I have just walked out of my room and found Crescent in wolf form hurt and limping. I see that big brother isn't awake yet so I walk over to her. "Don't worry Crescent I won't hurt you." I smile as I heal her hurt leg and most of her cuts and bruises, once I was done we start talking and having fun like sisters should but then Big brother comes down and sees us. He picked me up by the neck and bared his fangs while telling me. "If I ever catch you with that thing then I will kill it. And if you ever leave me I will kill the person in front of your eyes to remind you. You got it Yuuki?" All I can do is nod my head so that I can get Kaname off of me, I'm glad that because I'm one that he thinks that I'll forget about this._

I place my head in my hands and start to cry silently as the memory plays before me. "No I won't let you kill him." I cry to myself but the others heard me. "Yuuki what's wrong?" Hanabusa asks worried about me but I don't hear him. "No I won't let you kill Zero, Kaname!" I shout as though he is standing right before me with his fangs bared at me and Zero. "She's remembering from when we were one, when Kaname found us playing and having fun together. He said that if she ever leaves him then he will kill the person infront of her eyes but as time went on he thought that we didn't remember that day." Crescent gasps in horror at the thought of me losing Zero and any real happiness that I might have because of Kaname. "No stay away from him, big brother!" I scream in fear causing for the Zeki and Shiru to whimper louder as Zero lightly shakes me out of my daze. I look up from my hands and I realised that Kaname isn't here and he can't hurt us.

"It's okay Yuuki he won't hurt me." Zero reassures me with a tight hug round my waist. "We need to move before he comes here and takes her away and makes her his wife." Hanabusa tells the group. "Black… please help us." I beg her as my eyes fill with tears. "Don't worry Yuuki I won't let him get anywhere near any of you." She places a hand on my shoulder with a light smile. "Girls! The both of you will try to lead them into a trap with the help of Blue Fire." She orders them they nod their understanding and left in a swirl of magic. "He is not getting one of my family members, not now not ever!" She yells with so much hate for my brother in her eyes and in her voice. "Y…You see me as family?" I ask her surprised that she would after what I did back at Cross Academy. "Yes I do and it would make us all very happy if you beared my Bone-mark and became Yuuki Cross Kuran Le'darkblood." She smiles kindly at me like a mother would her daughter. "Yes! I would love to, mother." It came so naturally of my tongue. I smile as she gives me, Zeki and Shiru her Bone-mark to mean that we are a part of her family now.

Fire, Darkness and Blue Fire came back and they said it was done. "Thank you. Blue Fire you need to go home and rest my daughter." Blue Fire nods to her mother's request and in a flash of light she is gone. "We need to leave our things here for now, so that we can move faster but make less noise." She places them in a spear room that no one can find without her venom. We begin to leave when we hear Kaname and the hunters walking nearby. "B, you need to do it." Fire tells a defeated Black Cat. "I know I was hoping to avoid it." She replies back as she turns to look us all in the eye. "I guess that I should have used this at the start but I'm using it now.

I'm going to make them forget about the wedding and chasing both sisters down, after it's done you all will be back at the Academy before I arrived and you will still remember all of this." I nod my understanding of why this needs to be done and soon if we are going to be having any type of a future. "Crescent you and your boyfriend will stay to keep an eye on your sister and her boyfriend okay and if you need me at all constraint on your marks." She smiles at us just like how a mother would to her two dear daughters. "Now Zero if I'm given any reason to think that you are going to betray my Yuuki even the slightest reason, then you're dead got it Kiryuu." Black Cat tells him in a dark tone just as Kaname comes into our view alone. "Kaname, I see that you haven't changed, just like Rido with having power over me, my sisters and Yuuki but that stops now!" Black threatens him with a deadly look "Black I see that you haven't changed much either or your two lovely sisters."

Big brother replies to her, before he could move there is a blinding light and we were are back at the academy I am in my room and it is just after the concert. Black Cat walks in with a smile on her face as the group comes in as well. "There it worked, you won't have to worry about Kaname for a while and after I leave I'll be going to visit an old friend of my with snow white hair. Watch over each other and remember if you need me constraint on your mark." Black tells us, as she hugs us with a sad smile on her thin but full black lips. "Thank you Black for everything you've done for me, Zeki and Shiru, Crescent and her boyfriend and of course Zero!" I cry with happiness but I am also sad to see her leave. "I'll always help my family no matter what it is, I love you."


	25. It's Over, Or Is It

Chapter 25 It's Over, Or Is It

Thank you Black for everything you've done for me, Zeki and Shiru, Crescent and her boyfriend and of course Zero!" I cry with happiness but I am also sad to see her leave. "I'll always help my family no matter what it is, I love you." Black and her sisters hug us one last time before they have to leave in a swirl of frost.

**Six months later** I walk into the lounge room after I told my father that while I'm pregnant I can't do the Bleeding Rose concerts. I see Zero waiting for me. "Yes Zero. What can I do for you?" I ask as I get food for both Zeki and Shiru as well as for me and the baby. "Do you know who this Bleeding Rose is because the name is very close to the name of my Bloody Rose? But for an unknown reason she has gone off the edge of the earth." Zero asks me as I came back, I sigh I knew he was bond to find out. "Yes I do Zero for I'm the Bleeding Rose. It was the only way I could think to keep you close to me while I was with Kaname and you had that promise to kill me." I reply as I turn to face the bench away from him. I hear him walking up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Really? Even though I said I was going to kill you, you still called yourself the Bleeding Rose?" he is surprised by what I said.

"Yeah It kept me sain until I found Zeki and Shiru in the woods that day." I tell him as they came into the room at the mention of their names. They give me a couple short barks their happy reply to let me now that they're now happy with us. "Ok boys, It's ready for you here." I laugh as they dig into their favourite meal beef mixed with vampire blood. "Enjoy you two." I smile as they wag their tails happily. "soon we'll be parents, I can't believe it." I look up at Zero with love in my eyes as I place our hands on my large belly.

"I hope that it will be as beautiful as you." He kisses me. I get out of his embrace to get the morning mail, as I get it I can feel someone watching me and it feels evil and dark like I know the person but at the same time I don't this feeling reminds me of Rido and Kaname and I'm scared to know that I have that same evil in me but I can control it and not have it control me. "Zero! You have hunter association has sent you a letter… make that three letters." I call to him as I walk in through the door and close it behind me. "Just put them on the table for me will you Yuuki." He calls from the shower as I put his letters on the table I see one for me from Black Cat! "Crescent! Get down here I have a letter from our Mother!"

I calls for her and I can tell that she got out of bed quickly and she came racing down stairs as quickly as a pregnant woman can be. When I found out I was going to be a mother I found that Crescent was also going to be a mother. "Really this soon I thought it would have been much later?" I could see that her hair was slightly longer than mine now as her eyes are now a darker brown to mine. "Yeah I know but here it is." I show her the letter from our mother.

_'To my two wonderful daughters Crescent & Yuuki, I hope that you both are happy with your lives and are as close as two sisters can be with your pasts. Yuuki I know that you will go far with your singing and be known throughout the galaxies and you Crescent I know that you will help your little sister make her dream of being a star come true. Tell your boyfriends that they are the best people that could be with my two very special daughters. When the three of us became really good friends all thoughs years ago I knew that one day you would either it be in the near future or be the far future but I knew that you would be a part of the Wicked court, be my charming daughters. I know that I have done things that could have made you both not to trust me but I'm glad that you still trust me enough to become my family. I am proud to call you my children for they family is better with you both a part of it, for that I am grateful. Yuuki I hope to get an invite to your wedding same to you Crescent you hear me girls, I want an invite to my daughters weddings so that we could talk some more about possible children. Hehe But you are wonderful people and I am glad that we are family. Love you both with all my heart, Black Cat. _

After I finished reading it out loud I had tears running down my face and I knew Crescent has as well. "look in here is a photo of her with a young white haired girl." I pick up the photo that fell out. I wonder what she is doing at this moment but whatever it is I hope she's happy and with people that love her. "Come on let's put this in a frame and hang it." Crescent tells me as we head for the cupboard in the hallway, everything was fine for once in our lives as I didn't have to worry about Kaname or the vampire twin curse anymore; everything was fine now that it was all over and done with. Or was it all over?

Thank You to all of you my loyal readers I hope you liked this story and will stay in tune for the next story that Black Cat and her sisters star in… Fix My Brocken Life-ROTG.


End file.
